


Scott Lang: Ant-Man

by QuilSniv



Series: The Friendly Neighborhood Universe [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Scott, Peter is model dad, Scott is confused and doesn't know where to go, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuilSniv/pseuds/QuilSniv
Summary: Scott Lang. A criminal turned hero. A good father. A good man. A dead man.So why is he alive and working with Earth's Mightiest Avengers four years later? Why doesn't Cassie Lang, the pride and joy of his life, not know he's back? And after three years of Eric O'Grady tarnishing his name in the superhuman community, is there still a place for Scott Lang in the Marvel Universe?





	1. Causality

Scott Lang: Ant-Man #1 (of 5)  
“Causality”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Ryan Stegman, J.P. Meyer and Frank Martin

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: A flashback to Avengers #500, with Ant-Man growing back to normal size on the grounds of Avengers Mansion to meet the zombified Jack of Hearts. Not exactly the same sequential order that Bendis used, but relatively the same.]

Scott: Jack! **_Jack_**?!

Scott [Capt]: Four years ago (five?) I thought an Avenger came back from the grave.

It’s happened so often that it didn’t really **_phase_ **me.

[Panel 2: Scott takes off his helmet, trying to talk to Jack. Despite the panel’s presentation, the only dialogue present is in caption boxes.]

Scott [Capt]: All that mattered was that I got to thank him for saving Cassie.

And welcome him back **_home_**.

[Panel 3: The zombie Jack of Hearts turns to the reader, his face rotting and his eyes white. This is where Stegman absolutely shines.]

Scott [Capt]: Too bad he didn’t plan on **_staying_**.

And I think he wanted to take me with him.

[Panel 4: Jack’s body begins to expand from the internal explosion, as Scott looks on in horror and prepares to shield himself. Immediately in front of Scott, a glowing blue blip appears above and below Scott.]

Scott [Capt]: I think, in that blink of an eye--

\--I was prepared to die. It all comes eventually.

Hey, maybe I could’ve been resurrected as a zombie and explode too.

[Panel 5: The blue blip has expanded, to consume Scott as the explosion near Avengers Mansions nears him.]

Scott [Capt]: I guess the universe had different plans for me.

Scott: AAAAH!

[Panel 6: The portal has vanished, just as the explosion overtakes where Scott once was expands and consumes the entirety of Avengers Mansion.]

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Massive panel. Scott floats through a time void, seeing events from different series: Young Avengers (Where the eponymous team is fighting Kang the Conqueror) Avengers: The Initiative #7 (Where Cassie and Eric O’Grady are fighting in giant form) Secret Invasion (A bit differently, without Norman Osborn and the Thunderbolts leading the charge, and the heroes less scattered) and Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (2016) #3, where Peter is preparing to stab Doctor Octopus.]

Scott [Capt]: It only happened for a few minutes.

But in those few minutes, I thought I saw… well, **_something_ **is an understatement.

I saw **_everything_**. Or at least the important bits of history.

The Avengers back **_together_**. And apart again.

My daughter...she was a hero. The one thing I didn’t want her to do, and she went and did it.

I’m so proud.

The Skrulls, back **_again_**. (Go find a new planet, God.)

Something about Spider-Man _**taking down**_ Doc Ock.

And Venoms. A sea of Venoms, overtaking everything.

[Panel 2: Scott’s eyes widen as he stares into the events playing out before him. It’s clear it’s an information overload, and his irises have dilated intensely.]

Scott [Capt]: It was like seeing the latchkeys of history.

Important events being slowed down while everything else just goes by too fast to take notice.

Something is keeping time condensed.

But I don’t know what.

[Panel 3: Scott, having gone limp, floats through the void towards a white portal-looking thingy (Yes, that’s what I’m calling it) as the panel around him slowly fades to white.]

Scott [Capt]: Wait.

Where’d all the **_Mutants_ **go?

[Panel 4: A plain white panel as Scott vanishes through the portal.]

Scott [Capt]: How long have I been gone?

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Scott lands on the ground, an assortment of technology from various time periods and locations (As well as dimensions) fall around him: The car from the cover of Action Comics #1, chronal dilation technology from the year 2099, a model of the Mainframe armor (MC2), the Thanoscopter, and a Transformation Cog from a Cybertronian are the most prominent items to fall with him.]

Scott: WHOA!

Scott [Capt]: Guess the ride’s over.

[Panel 2: Scott hits the ground head first, grunting as he does so, the other objects clanging around him and bouncing into different directions. (The chronal tech from 2099 vanishing into the woods.)]

Scott [Capt]: And the universe decided to second that opinion.

[Panel 3: Scott looks up, trying to figure out his location as his eyes widen.]

Scott: Where am I?...

Oh. Oh, lord.

[Panel 4: A large panel, which takes up nearly the rest of the page, with Iron Man and the Mighty Avengers of that time period (Carol Danvers, (who is still Ms. Marvel/Warbird as of this point) Vision, War Machine, Black Panther, Vision, Spider-Woman, (In her classic costume, before she switches to the Rodriguez costume) She-Hulk, Wasp and Yellowjacket) engaging Kang the Conqueror, who is pulling weapons out of time and space to counter the incoming team.]

Iron Man: Carol, Rhodey! Flank his left!

T’Challa, Jess, Hank! Take his right!

The rest of us will punch down the middle and--

[Panel 5: Iron Man looks over towards Scott, his posture indicating surprise, along with Wasp and Yellowjacket (Who can more actively display surprise).]

Iron Man: **_Scott_**?!

What the hell are--?!

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Kang grabs Iron Man by the head, the other Mighty Avengers standing in shock.]

Kang: Your Avengers will never win!

Your compassion for your wounded and dead blinds you to the truth of war!

Now stand down, or Iron Man will meet his end at my hand!

[Panel 2: Pulling his Ant-Man helmet on, Scott shrinks down into the grass, without Kang noticing.]

[Panel 3: Using the momentum from his shrunken sprint, Scott grows back to normal size, sucker-punching Kang and causing him to release Iron Man.]

Scott: Off!

Kang: Gruh!--

[Panel 4: As Iron Man collapses on the ground, Carol and Jess both blast Kang, forcing him back again.]

Carol: Now!

[Panel 5: Kang escapes through another time portal, with Ms. Marvel and War Machine failing to get to him.]

Kang: Heh… well-played, Ant-Man.

Another time, then.

War Machine: Kang!

Dammit!

Ms. Marvel: Is he seriously going to do that **_every_ **time?!

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Jess scoops up Scott, lifting him in a hug as the other Avengers surround him.]

She-Hulk: Scott! You’re alive!

After all this time--

Scott: Hrrgh! Jenstopyou’recrushingme!

[Panel 2: As Scott takes off his helmet, Iron Man comes up, patting him on the shoulder.]

Scott: But… seriously, guys.

What did I miss?

One minute I’m at Avengers Mansion--

\--the next, I’m… where **_are_ **we?

Iron Man: Thirty miles from the Germany/Poland border.

Kang almost had me on the ropes. Thanks for the save, Scott.

You chose a helluva good time to _**come back to life**_.

[Panel 3: Scott raises an eyebrow at Tony, confused as to what he is saying as Tony takes off his faceplate. (At this point, Tony is still using the Bleeding Edge armor as opposed to the Model Prime armor.]

Scott: Wait, what do you mean “come back to life?”

Tony: Well, it’s…

Scott: I was only gone a few minutes! You’re telling me that--

Tony: Scott, calm down. It’s hard to explain.

[Panel 4: Long, thin panel of the other Avengers, who look in different directions trying to come up with an answer for Scott.]

Tony: I… Scott…

[Panel 5: Close-up of Scott’s face, as his mouth widens in shock.]

Tony [OP]: You’ve been gone **_three years_**.

[Panel 6: Close up of Tony’s face, as he closes his eyes in guilt.]

Tony: I’m sorry.

Scott [OP Capt]: Montage time.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: The present day, four years after the events of Disassembled. Scott is sitting in the kitchen of Avengers Airfield’s main hangar, making himself a cup of tea.]

Scott [Capt]: Right now? I’m an **_Avenger_** again. Working with Captain Marvel and fighting with the world’s greatest. Fun times, right?

Not really.

Everything that’s happened since I came back has been a real downer.

[Panel 2: Scott, standing in front of the now-decrepit Avengers Mansion just after returning to the U.S. With the passing of the SHRA and the use of Stark Tower (The original one and the Times Square tower) there was no practical need to rebuild the mansion; though the casualties have come back in some form or another, the building now stands as a memorial to the idea of the Avengers.]

Scott [OP Capt]: The first thing I did was come back.

Not just to life, according to everybody else. But back to where it **_happened_**.

Not that there was a lot left to come **_back_** _**to**_ anyways.

[Panel 3: Panel of Cassie Lang (Codename: Stature) fighting alongside the Young Avengers (Iron Lad, Hulkling, Wiccan, Patriot and Hawkeye.) against a group of HYDRA thugs.]

Scott [OP Capt]: It turns out my little girl is a hero too.

Went by Stature; fought with a bunch of kids calling themselves Avengers.

Nowadays? Not so much; they all went their separate ways when the Superhuman Registration-something-or-another passed.

But… I haven’t _**seen** _her yet.

[Panel 3: Cassie, in Symkaria, providing relief to starving citizens and using her large size to deliver large amounts of cargo with a smile on her face.]

Scott [OP Capt]: She’s off doing relief work in Symkaria. Behind her mother’s back.

I’m mad at her. But also _proud_. She’s breaking rules to do some real _**good** _in the world.

And… I don’t wanna _**ruin** _that. She’s too happy to see her dad come back from the _**dead**_.

[Panel 4: Scott takes a sip of tea from his cup, clearly not happy.]

Scott: Of course, I also have to deal with the stuff I left behind.

For starters, my name.

[Panel 5: A heroic shot of Eric O’Grady, the third Ant-Man; his costume is divided down the middle, with his Black Ant gear and a Force Works slapped on his right shoulder.]

Scott [OP Capt]: **_This guy_**, right? Eric O’Grady. Ant-Man the **_third_**.

Carol’s said he’s switched over to **_Black Ant_**, working with some guys called _**Force Works**_ in Iowa.

But, c’mon, seriously? Tony let this jackass become Ant-Man?

[Panel 6: Scott dodges a can thrown by a pretty woman with a bob cut, as he’s fighting Ghost.]

Lady: Eric, you #@%$! Why didn’t you **_call_ **me?!

Ant-Man: Lady, you’ve got the wrong guy! Whoa!

Lady: Bull#$@%! You absolute creep!

Ghost: You’re saying that to him when--? You know what, never mind.

Ant-Man [OP Capt]: From what I can gather, Eric did a lot of damage in my name.

From committing robbery to voyeurism on Ms. Marvel, he’s got a lot of unprovable stuff under his belt.

[Panel 7: Scott runs away from Silver Fox, (A recurring character in Irredeemable Ant-Man) who is shooting a gun and throwing a broken down Wii at him.]

Scott [OP Capt]: What the hell is a _**Wii** _and why won’t he stop asking me to buy him a new one?

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Scott in the engineering hangar of Avengers Airfield, tinkering with the Ant-Man costume.]

Scott [Capt]: Well, I lied, it’s not all bad.

I’ve been keeping myself busy. Hank gave me a bunch of his old Ant-Man stuff now that he’s Giant-Man--

(Still have no idea why he can’t be Yellowjacket. It’s a good look!)

\--And I’ve been tinkering with some of it.

[Panel 2: Scott adds the plug-in onto his belt, labeled “G-M v2.1”, gingerly clicking it into the slot.]

Scott [Capt]: Soon, I’ll be both the Astonishing Ant-Man--

[Panel 3: Large panel. Scott grows to a gargantuan size, his antennae clanging against the warehouse ceiling; he’s done it! He’s become Giant-Man!]

Scott [Capt]: --and the _**Awe-Inspiring Giant-Man!**_

(It’s a great way to diversify my portfolio.)

[Panel 4: The suit fails, bringing Scott back to normal size. Midair, with nothing to break his fall.]

Scott: Though, I’ll be honest, it’s still got some glitches I need to figure out.

[Panel 5: Scott lands with a sickening thud and a crack; he’s broken something, and his body has gone limp.]

Scott [Capt]: But, compared to the **_rest_ **of my life?

[Panel 6: Scott writhes in pain on the floor, moaning in anguish as he tries to get up.]

Scott: Owwww….

Scott [Capt]: That’s pretty peachy, if you ask me.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Scott, with his helmet removed, as he leans on something (off-panel) and talking to somebody off-panel.]

Scott: And that covers about everything.

And it got me **_thinking_**.

[Panel 2: Scott has moved both of his hands to rest on whatever he’s standing next to (in a wide grip) to support the rest of his body, as he continues to talk.]

Scott: When both Hank and Jan--founding Avengers-- are still in the game…

...and then some rando and your daughter take your place--

[Panel 3: Scott looks away, smoke and fire rising from just underneath him as he obliviously continues talking.]

Scott: It makes me wonder if there’s a **_place_ **for me.

[Panel 4: Scott looks over to the reader, and subsequently the person he’s talking to off-panel.]

Scott: What do you think?

Any idea on what I should do?

[Panel 5: We find out the person who Scott was talking to: Peter Parker, your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Dad. Right now, he’s living up to that name, having grown a good, solid stubble and wearing a Spider-themed apron over his civilian clothes.]

Peter: …

I just asked if you could pass me the **_seasoning_ **for the burgers.

I have no idea how we got into your _**midlife crisis**_.

[Panel 6: Peter holds up a pair of tongs, pointing them down at whatever Scott was working on.]

Peter: Also, your ribs are on fire.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Large panel. As Scott rushes to save the ribs he was cooking, we get an establishing shot of where they are; on the lawn/runway of Avengers Airfield. The seasonal barbecue for the superhuman community is happening, with various meats and crawfish brought in from different locations to bring the various teams working together closer. Peter and Scott are at the forefront, with Peter grilling burgers and chicken, while Scott is working on several racks of ribs. (Several of which are on fire.)]

Scott: Oh, _**crap**_!

[Panel 2: Peter flips one of the burgers, as Mayday looks over the edge of the grill and rearing to steal one of the burgers.]

Peter: But, about your whole “I don’t know my place in the world?...”

I’m not sure anybody can help you but… well, you.

[Panel 3: Peter slaps away Mayday’s hand, as she yelps in pain.]

Peter: **_Ahp-ahp_**!

Mayday: Ow!

[Panel 4: Same choreography as panel 3, only with Peter pointing his spatula at May disapprovingly.]

Peter: These aren’t ready yet, Mayday!

Mayday: _**Fine**_…

[Panel 5: As Mayday fumes off, Peter turns back to talk to Scott, who is busy putting another rub on a rack of ribs.]

Peter: Now-- something tells me that there’s something **_else_ **on your mind.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Scott sulks, as he continues brushing the ribs, with Peter talking to him.]

Scott: When I traveled through that time void?

I saw...the future.

I saw **_everything_**.

[Panel 2: Another panel of Scott looking away from Peter, who seems genuinely concerned.]

Peter: ...How many people have you told?

Scott: You’re the _**first**_, Pete. I-- you don’t get it.

I saw time _**itself**_! Who the hell is going to _**believe** _that?

Peter: Me. The Avengers.

Everybody sees crazy stuff in our line of work.

[Panel 3: Scott jams his brush into the ribs, as a handful of embers flicker from a bit of rub drips on the charcoal.]

Scott: But here’s the thing; everything we know about time… it’s wrong now.

There’s no changing it, and it’s all linear.

No matter what Doctor Who tells us.

[Panel 4: Peter talks to Scott, as he’s putting the pieces of meat from his grill on a paper plate.]

Peter: But-- well, the future you saw… was it a good one?

Because if it wasn’t, we might want to tell Carol--

Scott: I don’t know. I couldn’t tell.

But after all the crap I’ve gone through since I came back… I don’t think so.

[Panel 5: Scott examines the rack of ribs, having picked it up and removed it from the grill.]

Scott: I can’t tell what’s good or bad…

...And I have no idea where I **_fit into it_**.

[Panel 6: Peter smirks, putting a burger on a bun and handing it a (clearly) starving Mayday.]

Peter: Heh. Hey, Scott?

You just described _**life**_.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman, has sauntered over and poked Scott on the shoulder from the other side of the grill. Scott, acting casually at seeing an old friend, points down to the ribs he’s removed from the fire.]

Jessica: Hey, Scott.

Scott: Jess.

Jessica: Ribs are done, right? God, those look insane.

[Panel 2: Peter rolls his eyes, knowing where he thinks it’s going.]

Peter: Y’know, Jess, if you’re gonna make the effort, you should at least make it a good pass.

[Panel 3: Jess narrows one eye as he head whips around, interrogating Peter as he hands Cindy a burger as well. (With extra meat; remembering that Cindy loves meat.)

Jess: And why do you assume I’m making a _**pass**_?

Peter: Because this is _**exactly** _how MJ and I first started out.

The only difference is that you’re bonding over ribs.

[Panel 4: Scott puts down a rack of ribs on Jessica’s plate, as she continues talking to him.]

Scott: I’m sorry, **_what_**? She asked for some ribs.

Just because I _**talked** _to her--

Jessica: Scott, he’s **_joking_**.

Scott: Wha-- how can you tell?

Jessica: It’s all in the voice and the delivery. It’s a Peter Parker staple.

Anyways, I have a proposition-- not that kind, but--

[Panel 5: Scott waves his hand, signaling for Jess to go on.]

Scott: I got it, yeesh.

What’s up?

Jess: Well, I’ve been thinking about having a kid, and--

[Panel 6: Scott bolts for it. Peter watches him take off, Cindy and Mayday next to him, as Jess tries to catch up with him via flight.]

Scott: Nopenopenopenope--

Peter: You had to phrase it that way, didn’t you, Jess?

Cindy: I could catch him for you if you want.

Jess: *sigh* No, I’ve got it…

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Jess catches up with Scott, trying desperately to explain to him.]

Jess: Scott, no! I want you to teach me how to be a parent!

[Panel 2: Scott stops running, as Jess floats back down to the ground.]

Scott: What?

Jess: I mean, yeah, I want to be a parent.

That doesn’t mean I have any idea how to **_do_ **it.

You raised Cassie before your divorce. And even then, you still helped _**inspire** _her.

I dunno. Maybe you can help me be that for my kid.

Scott: So, what’s the trade-off?

[Panel 3: Jess raises her hands, shrugging in an attempt to defuse the situation.]

Jess: Being my roommate for free?

Scott: Uh-huh.

Jess: Scott, everybody knows that you’re living on a couch in one of the Airfield’s hangars.

Scott: No, I have my own apartment…

Jess: You live in a studio apartment with another couch and a mini-fridge.

I get that laying low since you came back is your thing, but maybe you should take the upgrade when it’s offered.

[Panel 4: Scott rubs the back of his head, sighing as he (willingly) accepts that he’s beaten.]

Scott: Got me there.

Jess: There you go, _**now** _we’re looking at things the right way!

Scott: There’s a right way?

Jess: Well, there’s a wrong way. And the only way you can be wrong is the one you’re doing right now.

[Panel 5: Scott shakes hands with Jess, picking up his Ant-Man helmet.]

Scott: Alright, then. I’m in.

Jess: Great. When can you move in?

Scott: Uh…

[Panel 6: Scott holds up his helmet, smiling sheepishly.]

Scott: I think I can move in whenever you’re ready.

[Panel 7: Jess rolls her eyes, walking away from a softly smiling Scott.]

Jess: Oh, lord. We’ll buy you some furniture when you move in.

I’ll see you in a few days.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Peter and Scott have sat down together, with Peter eating a burger. MJ, Annie and Mayday are also sitting at the table, with a bunch of superheroes around them, also eating and/or doing outdoor activities.]

Scott: ...And that’s when she offered me to be her roommate.

Peter: Well, that’s great!

MJ: You’ve had a better pick than we did before Annie was born.

Peter: Oh, God, please don’t bring up Boomerang.

[Panel 2: MJ points over to Peter, who is rolling his eyes and grips his face with his fingers.]

MJ: Peter and I found an apartment on Craigslist before we had our kids.

Turns out Craigslist isn’t exactly the cleanest site.

We roomed with Boomerang for a whole month and it was a nightmare.

Peter: You are never going to let the Boomerang roommate thing go, are you?

[Panel 3: MJ turns to Peter, laughing as Peter holds his head in his hands.]

MJ: It was a mutual decision, Tiger.

Peter: I know.

The sad part is we were both stupid enough to think it would be okay.

[Panel 4: Peter, MJ and Scott, with Annie chewing on a small chunk of chicken.]

Peter: Look, the point is that you’re in a good place right now.

Now all that’s left to complete the picture is Cassie, right?

Scott: Yeah.

I’m just not sure if letting her know I’m back is a good idea.

[Panel 5: MJ leans forward, with Peter also looking at Scott in a concerned fashion.]

MJ: Scott, you can’t keep procrastinating seeing your daughter.

For you, it’s only been a year. But for her… it’s been four.

Think about it. Four years without a father.

[Panel 6: Peter holds up Annie, letting her tug at his face.]

Peter: I can’t imagine Annie growing up without me for four years.

I’d rather fight Thanos than let my kid grow up without me.

Annie: I love you too, daddy!

Peter: Sweetie, please let go of my face.

Annie: No.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Peter leans forward, to look Scott right in the eye.]

Peter: Look, the point is that, that when Annie was born, she became the priority.

And when we found Mayday, so did she.

[Panel 2: Cindy and Mayday play frisbee, with Cindy shooting a web to catch the disturbingly high-up frisbee with a webline.]

Peter [OP]: Hell, even _**Cindy**_.

She’s part of our family, and there’s _**no questions asked**_.

[Panel 3: Peter looks over to the kids playing off-panel, with Scott joining him in watching them.]

Peter: I know you love Cassie. More than _**anything**_.

But take it from somebody who spent _**a lot**_ of his life pushing a lot of people away--

[Panel 4: Scott looks down at his helmet, holding it in his hands.]

Peter [OP]: --you’re not doing her any favors by keeping yourself out of her life.

[Panel 5: A panel of Scott’s helmet, Scott’s face in the reflection.]

Scott: ...I know.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Scott walks out of his apartment, dressed in his Ant-Man costume again. (Remember, this guy has some serious insecurity issues.) People are taking notice of this, however, and are watching a grown man walk down the street in a superhero costume.]

Capt: One Week Later...

Scott [Capt]: Flash forward.

I still haven’t moved in with Jess yet, but I’m making due until then.

[Panel 2: Scott walks down the corner, people still looking at him in curiosity.]

Scott [Capt]: It’s not like I need an apartment, but everybody keeps insisting.

So I guess peer pressure is still a thing.

Anyways, time to get me some grub!

[Panel 3: Scott looks at the people staring at him, waving back to them as they go back to their normal routine.]

Scott [Capt]: Wait, why are they staring at me?

[Panel 4: Scott looks around, down at himself in an oblivious attempt to figure out what’s wrong other than himself.]

Scott: …

[Panel 5: Scott looks up, straight ahead, his face completely blank.]

Scott [Capt]: I didn’t_** gain weight**_, did I?

[Panel 6: Scott continues walking, but looks over in alarm to see what’s going on off-panel.]

Scott: Alright, enough loiter--

???: Alright, hands in the air, all of you!

That’s right, hands up, money in the bag!

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Focus on the crime at hand. Hey kids, it’s Whirlwind! Using his powers, he is holding a group of people hostage in the nearest restaurant.]

Whirlwind: First person to try to be a hero gets their arms shattered as an example.

Anybody who doesn’t follow that example won’t survive the next one.

[Panel 2: Ant-Man shrinks, leaping forward to strike at Whirlwind.]

Ant-Man [Capt]: Time to do the one thing I’m good at.

Be a hero.

[Panel 3: An ant-sized Ant-Man slams into Whirlwind, who gets knocked back and sends a blast of air into the ceiling.]

Ant-Man: Hey,_** Cannon!**_

You’re stealing from local restaurants now?

Have you _**really** _sunk that low?

Whirlwind: Gruh!

[Panel 4: Whirlwind’s entire bottom half has turned into a tornado, with several hostages getting blown back; some are in the corner, huddled away from the wind.]

Whirlwind: You made a real bad call tonight, _**O’Grady**_!

I told you: screw with me again and I’ll put your head on a pike!

[Panel 5: Scott flies backwards, growing back to normal size to regain his balance.]

Scott: Why does everybody keep thinking I’m the other guy?!

I look nothing like him!

Citizen: Well, you both have the name Ant-Man.

It gets confusing.

Scott: You’re not helping!

[Panel 6: Scott presses his fingers to the ear-pieces on his helmet, a small pulse emanating from the antennae on his head.]

Scott: This might, though!

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Whirlwind sets down, laughing at Ant-Man as he stops spinning.]

Whirlwind: Oh my God! Haha!

You think you’re gonna beat me by doing that?

[Panel 2: Whirlwind does a mocking scared pose, crossing his eyes.]

Whirlwind: “Oh me, oh my! If I do a Jean Grey pose, that’ll stop him from using his powers!”

Tee-hee-hee!

[Panel 3: Whirlwind snaps back into asshole mode, pointing at Scott menacingly.]

Whirlwind: Grey was the #@$%ing weakest X-Men until she got that_** Phoenix force.**_

And I’m gonna kick your $#%.

[Panel 4: Scott looks up, the antenna on his helmet glowing as he blares a signal through his helmet.]

Scott: First off, way to insult a founding X-Man.

Second, it’s not to hurt you.

[Panel 5: Close-up of Scott’s helmet, lowered for dramatic effect.]

Scott: Well, y’know, it might.

Depends on how aggressive these fellas get.

[Panel 6: A close-up of Whirlwind; you can see the eyes squint in confusion beneath his armored mask.]

Whirlwind: The hell are you talking about?

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Zoom out. Whirlwind is now in panic mode, and for good reason; a swarm of ants have begun climbing all over his body, seeping into the cracks between plates of his armor.]

Whirlwind: Omigod! AH! AH!

Getimoffgetimoff!

[Panel 2: Whirlwind flails over, falling over and covered in ants.]

Whirlwind: AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

[Panel 3: Scott stands on top of a defeated Whirlwind, who is breathing heavily and covered in both ant bites and broken armor.]

Scott: Seriously, that’s probably a more powerful ability than the whole shrinking thing.

It’s like I’m the only person who remembers that.

[Panel 4: Scott, pressing the button on the side of his helmet to pop open the faceplate, turns on his Avengers ID-card, with a hologram of Carol appearing on the interface.]

Scott: Hey, Carol.

Got somebody to send to the Raft. Or the Vault. Whichever one you think works for Whirlwind.

Carol: Great work, Scott.

Gimme a minute to get over to the slipspace gate, and I’ll be right over.

[Panel 5: As Scott turns off his ID card, the owner of the restaurant comes up with a to-go box of food.]

Scott: Alright, Dave. Just got to wait here--

\--until Carol comes with some backup.

Owner: Excuse me?

[Panel 6: Scott looks up, surprised to see the owner holding out the box.]

Scott: Oh! Hi!

Look, I, uh, I’m really sorry about any damage. I’ll call Carol and we’ll find out--

Owner: No worries. It’s New York, you’re an idiot to not have Damage Control insurance.

Scott: Phew. Uh, what’s that?

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: The owner hands Scott the box, as he gingerly takes it.]

Owner: My thanks, for saving my customers.

On the house.

Scott: Oh, no. Sir, I can’t take this.

Owner: A meal won’t compare to all the damage that guy could’ve cost.

[Panel 2: Scott looks up at the owner, slowly moving his hand up to accept it.]

Owner: Please.

Scott: Well...okay.

[Panel 3: Scott’s head hasn’t changed its position, smiling as he puts the box down in his lap.]

Scott: You’re probably not gonna take no for an answer, anyways.

Owner: You’re right.

Have a good night, man.

[Panel 4: Scott opens the box, smiling as he looks down.]

Scott: Heh.

Scott [Capt]: Is this what Peter meant about being…

…#@$%, what was it?...

… a ”friendly neighborhood hero?”

[Panel 5: Scott takes out his burger, eating it as Whirlwind struggles to get up. (Scott is sitting on top of him, pinning him down.]

Scott [Capt]: Because, being honest? It’s nice. I’d forgotten to do stuff like this, what with all the Avenging.

It’s a lot easier in scope.

Whirlwind: Please… let me--

[Panel 6: Without even looking away from his food, Scott socks Whirlwind unconscious. Silent panel.]

[Panel 7: Scott takes another bit of his burger, still sitting on top of Whirlwind.]

Scott: See?

It’s the little things in life.

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Captain Marvel, Moon Knight and She-Hulk arrive through a slipspace portal, with Ant-Man finishing off his food.]

Carol: Hey, Scott. Good work.

Jen, Marc?

She-Hulk: On it.

[Panel 2: As Ant-Man and Carol talk in the foreground, She-Hulk and Moon Knight are in the background, handcuffing Whirlwind and tying him up by the legs for good measure.]

Ant-Man: So… how much paperwork do I need to file for this one?

Captain Marvel: None. Now that we’re working independently--

\--we don’t have to really do all that legal process stuff anymore.

So long as we get enough eyewitnesses to testify.

Ant-Man: Shouldn’t be a problem. We’ve got the owner champing at the bit to help.

[Panel 3: Ant-Man scratches the back of his helmet, talking to a smiling Captain Marvel: she knows what he wants to do.]

Ant-Man: Hey, can I ask a _**favor**_?

Captain Marvel: Shoot.

Ant-Man: Any chance I can slipspace with you guys back to base and take a quick trip to Miami?

Captain Marvel: Ooh, bold move.

You gonna do what I think--

Ant-Man: Yeah.

I need to do something I should’ve done a long time ago.

[Panel 4: With She-Hulk and Moon Knight already mostly through the portal, Scott is escorted through by Carol.]

Carol: Good on you.

C’mon, we’ll connect you through to Miami.

[Panel 5: The restaurant owner from earlier, meanwhile, is watching the off-panel slipspace gate disappear.]

Owner: How about that…

[Panel 6: The owner’s face crackles and fades, revealing that of our good friend Eric O’Grady; no longer operating under the alias of Ant-Man, he’s taken the costume and name of something much worse: Black Ant.]

Black Ant: ...Looks like Lang still has a little spring in his step.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Black Ant pats the head of the actual restaurant owner, who is bound and gagged on the floor of his own kitchen.]

Black Ant: Whirlwind played his part in the plan.

And so did you. Thanks.

[Panel 2: As the owner stares on, Black Ant leaves the kitchen through the back door, tapping on his headpiece to talk to somebody.]

Black Ant: Hey. You get all of that?

???: _Yep, and it looks like a problem._

Black Ant: _**No, no,**_ hear me out.

[Panel 3: Black Ant, in the middle of the alley, walking away from the back entrance.]

Black Ant: This might actually work in our favor.

Whirlwind was just a front, but this worked as a test.

To see if Lang--

???: _Grrr...._

Black Ant: Sorry-- Ant-Man--

Could work as a proxy.

[Panel 4: Same panel, but Black Ant is further away from the POV of the reader.]

Black Ant: We get what we want from him, and--

???: _You’re forgetting he’s an Avenger again. They’re a tight-knit group._

Black Ant: Exactly. And when they see that he’s gone rogue--

\--for any reason--

\--they throw him under the bus for betraying their trust.

[Panel 5: Black Ant begins shrinking with his powers, as he hangs up the call.]

???: _Hmm… they are a superstitious lot, I suppose._

_Alright, we’ll play it your way for now._

Black Ant: Glad to hear it.

Wheels within wheels…

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: A cold, hard cut to Miami, Florida. Cassie Lang is sitting on her bed, writing down her notes for whatever classes you thinks she’s taking. Silent panel.]

Capt: Miami, Florida

Black Ant [OP Capt]: ...all it takes is one to start turning the whole thing.

[Panel 2: A knock from downstairs raises Cassie’s attention, as she moves to get to the door first.]

Cassie: I’ve got it, mom!

It’s probably Eli or Teddy.

[Panel 3: Cassie has made her way downstairs. Through the hallway, we see many trophies to indicate the many steps she’s made since the original Young Avengers team split; trophies at both the high school and college level. Even though she’s a college freshman, she’s come a long way.]

Blake: Cassie, your mom and I are going out for the night.

Think you can keep yourself busy?

Cassie: *sigh* Sure, Blake. Thanks for letting me know.

[Panel 4: Cassie opens the door, not looking at whoever is at the door.]

Cassie: Hey Eli. Teddy.

Good news, mom and Blake are going out, so we should have the--

[Panel 5: Cassie is now looking at the person off-panel and on the POV.]

Cassie: Oh my God.

[Page 22]

[Splash page. Scott, having removed his helmet, is standing in front of Cassie, smiling sheepishly. Both are at a loss for words.]

Scott: Hey, Cassie.

I’m, uh… well, I’m home.

Scott [Capt]: Part of me thinks that I could’ve opened on _**a better line.**_

But given that I _**specialize** _in screwing up…

… well, I think it’s _**fitting**_.

[To be continued]


	2. What We Left Behind (And Came Back For)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tries to reconnect with the people who thought him lost, as the Avengers deal with their newest threat.

Scott Lang: Ant-Man #2 (of 5)  
“What We Left Behind (and Came Back For)”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Ryan Stegman, JP Mayer and Frank Martin

[Page 1]

[Splash page of Scott helping to raise Cassie; from her birth, to her childhood. From playing with Scott in his shrunken state to meeting the Avengers (Specifically, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch and Captain America) to Cassie standing in front of Scott’s assumed grave. The silhouettes of both Scott and Cassie, separated, tells a bleak story of their current situation.]

Capt: Then

Scott [Capt]: This is my little girl, Cassie.

Ever since I became Ant-Man, she’s basically been my world.

And to be fair, she’s been really involved in my life. She spent more hours with me and the Avengers than she spent with her mom.

But then I died. Supposedly died.

And so I spent the last year not really communicating with her.

But I’m back on track with that--

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Present day. So much for a tearful reunion; Cassie slaps Scott in the face, hard. Hard enough that there’s a red mark on Scott’s face shaped exactly like her hand.]

Capt: Now

Scott [Capt]: --And so far I think I’m on a good start.

Well, for me, at least.

[Panel 2: Without time to put on his helmet, Cassie has grown to Stature size and has crushed Scott in her grip.]

Cassie: How dare you?!

How dare you wear his face and come to my house?!

Scott: Cassie, wait! I--

[Panel 3: Cassie tosses Scott in a nearby SUV, a large dent appearing from the impact.]

Cassie: Nyagh!

Scott: Oof!

[Panel 4: Cassie shrinks back down, yelling out at Scott as he grabs his helmet to potentially get into a fight.]

Cassie: Go!

Never come back!

[Panel 5: Scott has pulled on his helmet, as Cassie slams the door on him.]

Peggy Rae [OP]: Cassie? Are you okay?

Who was that?

Cassie [OP]: Some jackass pretending to be dad again.

Scott: Ow….

Scott [Capt]: That could’ve gone better.

[Panel 6: Scott sits up, rubbing the back of his head.]

Scott [Capt]: Still, I’m nothing if not persistent.

And I’m not going without letting my little girl knowing I came back.

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Scott has walked back up to the door, knocking again.]

Scott: IgotthisIgotthisIgotthis…

Cassie: Go away!

[Panel 2: Scott looks at the door, his helmet emotionless but his body posture telling the whole story.]

Scott: Cassie… I know I haven’t been there for you, but…

Cassie: You’re not my dad! He’s dead!

Scott: …

[Panel 3: Pretty much a repeat of panel 2, with Scott’s helmet looking another way.]

Scott: … You used to visit Avengers Mansion. One weekend, every month.

You, uh… you used to call Tony Stark “Uncle Tony”, feed Redwing with Falcon…

Jarvis used to give you his homemade rotisserie to bring home to mom.

[Panel 4: Scott puts his hand on the door, his shoulders shaking as he chuckles.]

Scott: You… heh… you hated leaving.

You thought the Avengers were the coolest.

So do I.

[Panel 5: Silent panel. Cassie opens the door, as Scott removes the faceplate from his helmet.]

[Panel 6: The two embrace; after four long years, father and daughter are reunited.]

Cassie: Daddy…

Scott: Hey, Cass… told you I was home.

[Page 4]

[Panel 5: Cassie looks up at Scott, her eyes drenched in tears as Scott tries to comfort her.]

Cassie: It’s… it’s really you!

The… the Avengers said you were… were dead!

That Jack of Hearts killed you!

Scott: Well --heh-- obviously not.

[Panel 2: Cassie continues to have Scott in an iron grip, as Blake and Peggy’s car drives out from the driveway.]

Cassie: Don’t joke about it. Please.

Scott: Hey, I’m sorry. Really.

You have time to--

[Panel 3: Cassie and Scott shrink down (Cassie goes incrementally first) as the car drives all the way out of the driveway.]

Cassie: Duck!

Scott: Whoop!

[Panel 4: The car has begun driving away. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: The car turning the curve behind a fence, Scott and Cassie grow back to normal size.]

Scott: Good eye.

Cassie: I’ve learned from the best.

Scott: Me?

Cassie: Hawkeye. The female one.

Scott: There’s a female Hawkeye?

Cassie: There’s a female everybody now.

Scott: So I’ve heard.

Anyways, how long do you have to catch up?

[Panel 6: Scott and Cassie turn and smirk to each other.]

Cassie: Well, I’m supposed to be studying for my computational skills exam while my mom is gone.

But… since she’s gone…

Scott: Attagirl.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: A small, hole-in-the-wall diner in downtown Miami. Scott and Cassie are both in casual street clothes (Scott is relegated to wearing a trench coat over his Ant-Man costume) eating burgers, fries and milkshakes, while catching up.]

Scott: So, yeah, I’ve been an Avenger for… long enough.

I thought now was as good a time as any to let you know I was okay.

Cassie: Well, that’s great and all…

But why didn’t you come and let me know sooner?

[Panel 2: Cassie takes a long sip of her milkshake as Scott tries to explain himself to her.]

Cassie: It would’ve been nice to not have to put up with Blake’s stupid anti-super crap.

Scott: Believe me, I’m not exactly pleased with your mom’s way of “moving on”...

But, I swear, when I came back, the first thing I wanted to do was come and find you. Let you know that I was safe…

Iron Man thought different.

[Panel 3: Scott looks away, ashamed of himself as he picks up a handful of fries.]

Scott: But… Spider-Man talked to me about it.

And I thought that you deserved to know that I was here. And that I want to be part of your life again.

[Panel 4: Cassie smiles. It’s an uneasy smile, but she’s willing to take a leap of faith on this.]

Cassie: I’d… yeah, I’d like that.

Scott: Well, let’s start right now, huh?

What, uh… what’s up with school?

[Panel 5: A shot of Cassie explaining her current status quo, with Scott sipping on his milkshake, having taken a massive bite of his burger.]

Cassie: Well, I’m actually in University of Miami.

Scott: Th..that’s great!

Cassie: Majoring in biochemical engineering, and minoring in CompSci.

Got a full ride though, after I sent a paper in about the biological qualities about Pym Particles.

Scott: Well, it’s fitting.

Cass, I’m really proud of you. You’re finding your own path and that’s... well, that’s amazing.

[Panel 6: Scott swallows his food, as the waiter brings the check.]

Scott: Look, I have to get back to Avengers Airfield, but…

I said I want to come back into your life. I meant it.

Hang on, I’ve got the bill.

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Scott puts down two twenties on the check, waving to the waiter as he and Cassie leave.]

Scott: I’ll visit soon and we can do something fun. Celebrate you nailing that paper.

Sound like a plan?

Cassie: Yeah… yeah, that’ll be nice.

[Panel 2: Scott and Cassie hug; though they know each has to go, they don’t want to be separated again, even though they know they’ll see each other soon.]

Scott: See you, kiddo.

Cassie: Bye, dad.

[Panel 3: Scott takes off his trench coat and has put on his helmet, several people pointing to him in shock as he exits through the front of the diner.]

Scott: Don’t need this anymore.

Bystander: Whoa! Check it out!

Bystander 2: Yeah, it’s that Black Ant guy from Force Works!

[Panel 3: Scott’s shoulder slouch, his helmet’s eyes comedically altering to show a depressed face behind them as he presses the button on his Avengers ID card.]

Scott: Oh, c’mon… whatever…

Hey, Lila, it’s Scott. I could use a ride back to base.

…

Lila?

[Panel 4: Scott presses an emergency button on the side of his ID card, his posture clearly pointing at frustration.]

Scott: Hey, guys, Avengers Assemble!...

…

Anybody?

[Panel 5: Scott walks into an abandoned alley, nobody watching him as he walks in.]

Scott: ...Slipspace control, emergency override.

Access code Lang-47-Delta.

[Panel 6: A slipspace portal opens up, Scott walking into it.]

Scott [Capt]: Nobody’s answering my calls.

Usually means trouble.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Scott walks out the other end, his head positioned in a way that indicates alarm.]

Scott [Capt]: Never mind.

[Panel 2: Takes up three quarters of the page. The whole hangar is trashed, with multiple desks and consoles turned over and set ablaze; the rest of the new Mighty Avengers team (Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, and Warhammer (Lila Rhodes)) are lying unconscious all over the place. No permanent harm, but they’re obviously out of it.]

Scott [Capt]: I think I found out.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Ant-Man, the only person on the team not present during the attack, is helping the rest to recover from the attack; in this panel, he’s providing support to Captain Marvel, who has suffered a blow to the head.]

Scott [Capt]: The first thing I did was make sure everybody was okay.

There was zero explanation for what happened. 

Only thing that indicated anything was a few pinched nerves, but anybody can hit nerves.

The real question is--

[Panel 2: Peter is helped up by Scott, still having some feelings of delirium from waking up.]

Scott [Capt]: Who could take down Spider-Man, of all people?

Especially when you take Spider-Sense into account.

[Panel 3: The Mighty Avengers, outside another hangar, open the doors to their “vault”.]

Scott [Capt]: Considering that nobody died--

\--we figured they were after something else.

[Panel 4: The team walks into the warehouse, Carol holding a tablet with their inventory (i.e. the boxes and boxes of retrieved stuff from Avengers Tower.) and beholding the labyrinth of materials.]

Scott [Capt]: The question is what they wanted.

[Panel 5: All of the Avengers are digging through boxes, clearly exhausted from the search; given their state and the lighting, they’ve been at it for a while.]

Scott [Capt]: Especially since, three do-overs later--

\--there’s nothing gone.

[Panel 6: Scott looks down, scratching his helmet (Rubbing is a more accurate word, to be honest) in confusion and frustration.]

Scott [Capt]: So we have no means--

\--no motive--

\--and no opportunity.

Great start.

[Page 9] 

[Panel 1: The Mighty Avengers are sat down at their conference table, masks off and trying to figure out their next move.]

Carol: ... 

[Panel 2: A shot of Carol and Peter. As leader and second-in-command of the team, they have serious need to be worried. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: She-Hulk, Doc Strange and Moon Knight. For the first time since Days of Deception, Marc’s mask is off, the scars accenting his concerned face along with Jen and Stephen. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Warhammer and Scarlet Witch. Another display of concerned faces. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Scott is the first to speak up after a long, awkward silence.]

Scott: I think I have a hunch.

It’s a gut instinct, but--

[Panel 6: Rubbing her eyelids, Carol gestures towards Scott approvingly.]

Carol: Scott, we’ve been sitting here for ten minutes with no idea where to go.

Please. What have you got?

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Scott looks up, dead serious in his accusation, just so people don’t think he’s joking.]

Scott: I think it’s Eric O’Grady. Black Ant.

[Panel 2: The rest of the team looks at Scott, with Moon Knight piping up to reply.]

Moon Knight: Lang, if this is some kind of joke about people who take our place…

It’s not funny.

[Panel 3: Scott points over towards Moon Knight, standing up as Carol rises to counter him and assert her authority.]

Scott: I’m being serious, Marc!

If you’re just gonna toss away the one idea we’ve had because you think--

Carol: Scott, that’s not what he’s saying.

It’s just… we don’t have any proof.

[Panel 4: Scott pulls up his chair, frowning and breathing in defeat as he tries to explain himself.]

Scott: I know that, Carol.

But everything about this--

\--the attack, the failed attempt to pick the lock, the way he took everybody out without a trace--

[Panel 5: Scott sits down, worried that nobody else will believe him.]

Scott: --this reeks of somebody using Pym Particles.

And do you really think Hank or Jan would do something like this?

[Panel 6: Carol has also sat back down, interlocking her fingers and looking away in contemplation.]

Carol: … He did peep on me in the shower.

So it wouldn’t surprise me if this was him.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Carol looks over to the rest of the Avengers, Spider-Man looking over to her with a look of surprise.]

Carol: Still, we can’t prove it was him.

We’re gonna have to find proof that it was O’Grady--

\--or pursue another avenue to figure out who did this.

Especially before SHIELD or the military get involved.

[Panel 2: Peter gestures over to Carol, pointing at her as he raises an eyebrow; he’s clearly not happy about what he’s hearing.]

Peter: Carol, the reason we split off from the government--

\--made this team away from them--

\--wasn’t just because of the Symbiotes. It was because your hands were tied by red tape.

[Panel 3: Peter’s eyes narrow, hidden in shadows as he continues talking, but looking down.]

Peter: And you used that red tape to justify doing a lot of bad crap.

To be blunt?

I’m worried we’re headed back down that path.

[Panel 4: She-Hulk points over to Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and Moon Knight acknowledging her while Warhammer also joins the conversation.]

She-Hulk: We have a cache of alien and metahuman tech stashed in our hangars.

Any one of them could be jury-rigged into a WMD.

Warhammer: She’s right. The Tactigon, the Hulkbuster, Extremis 3.0, the psyche-magnetron--

[Panel 5: Warhammer stands up, gesturing to the doors of the hangar.]

Warhammer: That hangar has some of the most dangerous technology in the world.

I don’t like it, but I get why the government would be terrified of a group of superheroes that had a monopoly on all off-world tech.

[Panel 6: Carol stands up, grinding the discussion to a halt as she gestures to the side.]

Carol: Alright, everybody. Before we start slugging it out--

\--let’s pursue all other possible avenues.

Meeting adjourned.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: As the other Avengers head out of the main hangar, Scott remains seated; he’s clearly thinking this through.]

Scott: …

[Panel 2: Peter has walked over and puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder to let him know that he’s got his back.]

Peter: Scott.

For what it’s worth… I believe you.

Take it from a guy who's worst enemy for a while was a guy who looked just like me.

[Panel 3: Scott smiles over his shoulder, which Peter acknowledges.]

Scott: Thanks, Pete.

Peter: Anytime.

[Panel 4: As Peter walks away, pulling on his mask, Scott looks down, deep in contemplation.]

Peter: Get home safe, Scott.

Scott: You too.

???: Scott. Scott.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Same structure as panel 4, only Scott is sitting at his desk in his new room at Jessica’s apartment. Only difference other than that, it’s Jessica walking towards Scott as opposed to Peter walking away.]

Jess: Scott?

Scott: Hmm? Yeah, what’s up, Jess?

Jess: You okay?

[Panel 2: A shot of Scott and Jess talking; Jess is pointing downwards at where Scott is sitting, but we can’t see given that the panel cuts off at Scott’s torso.]

Scott: Uh, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?

Jess: Well for one thing--

[Panel 3: Jess is pointing to where Scott is sitting; a now on-panel box full of Scott’s things.]

Jess: --you’re sitting on a box of your things instead of a chair.

Scott: Oh. That’s where it went.

[Panel 4: Jess leans against the stack of boxes next to his bed, trying to coax him into talking.]

Jess: Alright, Lang. Talk.

Scott: Talk?

Jess: We’re roommates soon and you’re going to be teaching me how to be a single mom.

Trust is a bit important here.

[Panel 5: Scott rolls his eyes, knowing he’s beaten.]

Scott: Fair enough.

So, it’s about the Avengers.

[Panel 6: Jess sits down on his bed, as Scott continues talking.]

Jess: Uh-huh.

Scott: I come back from reuniting with my daughter and find the rest of the team knocked out and thrown around.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Scott gestures to his Ant-Man suit, laid out on his bed.]

Scott: I thought I knew who attacked them: Black Ant.

But I’m not sure that they really believe me.

[Panel 2: Picking up his helmet, Scott is still giving Jessica the benefit of his attention.]

Scott: And to be honest? I’m not sure I want to believe myself either.

Because it tells me that my name is still being used to do bad.

[Panel 3: Scott puts his helmet to his head, unclear about what direction he wants to take.]

Scott: And after all the time I’ve spent trying to make it right?

I dunno if it was worth it at this point.

And after all this time I’ve spent trying to fit myself back into place… I’m just not sure I should be back.

[Panel 4: Jessica moves forward, putting her hand on Scott’s shoulder supportively.]

Jess: I know you feel. Even on the smaller scale.

With all the Spider-folk coming into the fold… I know what it’s like to be overshadowed… even replaced.

[Panel 5: A portrait shot of Jessica, making a cocky smirk.]

Jess: But about your investigation… it doesn’t have to be an Avengers case.

[Panel 6: A bust shot of both Scott and Jess, who are both smiling.]

Scott: Are you proposing--

Jess: Off-the-books detective work? Yep.

Scott: I love it.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Establishing panel. One week later, and Scott and Jess’ table is filled with a “Pepe Silvia” style conspiracy board and random notes scattered all over the place, (Along with various foodstuffs, mainly Chinese takeout) with the two looking over it in confusion.]

Capt: One Week Later

Jess: This might’ve been a mistake.

Scott: Well, at least it proves one thing.

[Panel 2: Jess pulls up a corner of their board, as Scott gestures to their newfound mess.]

Jess: Which is?

Scott: That you’ll fit right into the “new single mother” lifestyle like a champ.

Jess: Pfft.

[Panel 3: Scott pulls up a picture of Black Ant from the board, gesturing to the other pieces of intel gathered that are connected to it.]

Scott: Okay. So. We know Black Ant is still working with Force Works in Iowa…

But his entrance-exit times and numbers are wildly off from the rest of the team.

That means… something.

[Panel 4: Jess looks over to Scott, a skeptical look on her face as Scott explains himself to her.]

Jess: That’s not much to go off of.

Scott: But it means something. And that means I need to look into it.

[Panel 5: Scott picks up his helmet, putting it on his head as Jess puts the board on the wall.]

Jess: Spoken like a true P.I. Jess Jones would be proud of her.

Scott: Well, I took a few cues from her when we dated.

Jess: That sounds… entertaining.

Scott: Well, if you count rampant booze and mindless sex entertaining…

Jess: Believe me, I don’t.

[Panel 6: Scott’s costume forms over his civilian clothes, as Jess walks into her own room.]

Scott: Listen, I’m gonna head out.

I promised Cassie I’d visit, and… well, I think we could use a break.

Jess: Sounds like a plan. Stay safe, will you?

Scott: Heh. I’ll try.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Large, establishing panel in Miami. Scott exits a slipspace portal, to look up at Cassie’s house across the street.]

[Pane 2: Scott walks away from the slipspace portal, as it closes behind him.]

[Panel 3: Scott walks up to the front door of Cassie’s house, ringing the doorbell.]

[Panel 4: Scott stands around, waiting for Cassie to answer the door. The panel is positioned by the POV for a side view of the house, so that the door is hidden from view. (As is any possible person to open it.) Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Similar panel, where Scott looks around absentmindedly. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Similar panel. This time, Scott has looked back to the door, lenses comically raised in surprise at whoever answers the door.]

Scott: I--

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Another large panel. Instead of Cassie opening the door, it’s Scott’s favorite ex-wife, Peggy Rae.]

Peggy: You’re not seeing her, Scott.

[Panel 2: Scott’s helmet comes off, as he looks at his ex-wife in annoyance.]

Scott: Hi, Peggy.

Fancy you taking my daughter’s place.

[Panel 3: Peggy narrows her eyes, as Scott shrugs with a lack of caring.]

Peggy: Is that supposed to be funny?

Scott: It worked when Spider-Man said it. Though the context might…

Either way, I’m seeing Cassie.

[Panel 4: Scott points up, while Peggy points down. (Along with putting her metaphorical foot down.)]

Scott: You can’t stop me from seeing her. She’s eighteen.

Peggy: As long as this is my house, I say what goes.

Scott: I could--

Peggy: And I could call the police. And not just for trying to force your way into my house.

[Panel 5: Peggy points at Scott’s chest, tapping the glowing blue circle in his uniform’s chest.]

Peggy: I know she sneaks off every night to go play superhero.

That she’s gone to Symkaria. A war zone. A child is running off to fight someone else’s war.

Scott: But she’s not even fighting, she’s doing relief--!

[Panel 6: Peggy hysterically throws her arms up in the air, clearly not caring about the distinction.]

Peggy: Oh, that’s supposed to make my little girl any safer!

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Peggy looks away, pinching the bridge of her nose in exhaustion.]

Peggy: I’m… look, I’m glad Cassie turned out as good as she did.

But she is throwing her life away trying to be a hero. She should be worrying about… I dunno, acne!

Grades!

Makeup!

Or hell, whether or not the boy she brings over has condoms!

[Panel 2: Peggy points to a off-panel Scott with anger and righteous fury.]

Peggy: Not about whether or not she’ll come home with a black eye or a missing leg.

And everytime she comes home--

[Panel 3: Scott looks down in shame, not sure how to react to Peggy’s incessant ranting.]

Peggy [OP]: --I sit in my bed, and I cry, and I think about who made her think this was okay.

You.

[Panel 4: Peggy points towards Scott again, seething in anger.]

Peggy: There’s a big difference between emulating a parent and becoming the parent.

And when I look at Cassie, I see too much of you in her--

\--a has-been superhero who can say he was an Avenger for a hot minute--

\--and who’s greatest achievement was that he died so he could run away from his problems.

[Panel 5: Scott looks at Peggy in total shock, realizing what she’s saying; that in her eyes, he’s a total failure. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Scott looks down, the shadows of his helmet covering his eyes.]

Scott: ...I get it.

Tell… tell Cassie I said hi, okay?

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Scott walks away from the door, Peggy watching as her ex-husband leaves.]

Peggy: You’re proving me right, you know.

Scott: I know.

But you would’ve been right either way.

[Panel 2: Scott looks back at Peggy, putting on his helmet’s front mask.]

Scott: And to be honest? I don’t think that would’ve been worth it.

[Panel 3: Scott walks away from Peggy (Who the POV is from) as a slipspace portal appears in front of him.]

Scott: Ant-Man here.

Slipspace back to base.

[Panel 4: As Scott walks back through the portal, his shadow fades into the light when it closes behind him. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Close-up of Peggy, as she smirks in victory. Silent.]

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Peggy climbs up on top of the house, to meet somebody on top.]

Peggy: Hey. Got Lang on his back foot.

Y’know what? I think we might have something here.

???: Yeah? How d’you figure?

[Panel 2: “Peggy” vanishes, revealing the whole thing to be a hologram. Surprise, it’s Black Ant!]

Black Ant: Well, Lang was crushed. You take a man’s daughter away?

Guy gets really down.

???: Well, then--

[Panel 3: The figure Black Ant was talking to last issue and now is finally revealed: it’s the other pair of the best bromance in comics, Taskmaster!]

Taskmaster: --Guess we know our next move.

After you screwed up breaking into a warehouse--

Black Ant: An Avengers-protected warehouse, mind. I did manage to take ‘em all out, after all.

Taskmaster: But you couldn’t get what we needed.

[Panel 4: Taskmaster lies down with Black Ant, who has crawled up on the roof to sit next to his partner. Pulling out a sandwich from his bag, he hands it to Black Ant.]

Taskmaster: But you got somebody who can. I consider that a win.

Here. S’on me.

Black Ant: Hell yeah.

You know what? We should’ve done this with other hero kids.

[Panel 5: Taskmaster and Black Ant eat their sandwiches, watching a pleasant Miami sunset.]

Taskmaster: Really?

Black Ant: Well, you know Spider-Man has two of them, right?

Maybe three if you count that Silk kid--

Taskmaster: Nah, you seen what he did with Doc Ock?

I’m not dumb enough to try that.

Black Ant: Fair enough.

[Panel 6: Back shot of Taskmaster and Black Ant, the sunset shading their backs as they look into it.]

Black Ant: Hey, you mind if we move out of the way of the sun, though?

My eyes are goin’ crazy looking right into it.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Cut back to Jessica Drew’s apartment, where Jess is sitting on the couch reading a book as a slipspace portal opens. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: As Scott walks through the slipspace portal, Jess looks up to greet him; however, she is rebuked by a silent Scott.]

Jess: Scott, hey!

How was Cassie?

...How was Miami?

[Panel 3: Scott walks past Jess, solemn and wanting to be left alone as she talks to him.]

Jess: Scott? Are you okay?

Scott: Jess.

[Panel 4: Looking back at Jess, Scott’s eyes are red and puffy; he’s been beat up in more than one way today, and doesn’t want to do anything right now.]

Scott: Not right now. Please.

I just want to be left alone.

[Panel 5: Scott closes the door to his room behind him, leaving a confused Jess in his wake.]

Scott: Please.

[To be continued]


	3. Targets on Our Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is forced between a rock and a hard place when Taskmaster and Black Ant play their trump card.

Scott Lang: Ant-Man #3 (of 5)  
“Targets on Our Backs”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Ryan Stegman, JP Mayer and Frank Martin

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Small panel of a shot glass slamming into the wooden counter, with Scott’s gloved hand holding the glass.]

Scott: Another.

[Panel 2: Shot of Scott, who looks absolutely miserable, with a rough stubble; the bartender (Whose back is to the reader) is standing close to Scott, a visible stance of concern as he rubs clean a glass.]

Bartender: You sure, buddy? You’re looking a little rough.

Scott: Yeah. You got anything stronger?

Bartender: I’ll see if I don’t have any Nightmare Fuel in the back.

Scott: Thanks.

[Panel 3: Scott is revealed to be in the one place he shouldn’t be: the Bar With No Name, a supervillain bar where plots are hatched and totally welcome. The only reason Scott is still alive right now is because of the “no fighting” rule. (But it can be assumed that as soon as he’s outside, he’s a dead man.)]

Scott [Capt]: I know what you’re thinking.

Why, of all places, am I here?

Well, sometimes you just want to go where everybody knows your name.

[Panel 4: Flashback panel of Hank Pym as Ant-Man beating the crap out of Walrus.]

Scott [Capt]: It’s a place where one half remembers the suit you wear--

[Panel 5: Flashback of Eric O’Grady fighting Black Fox in the sewers.]

Scott [Capt]: --And the other half remembers the asshole behind the suit.

[Panel 6: Scott pinches the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his face in an attempt to hold his liquor.]

Scott [Capt]: Oh, well. ‘Least none of them can hurt you more than your ex-wife did--

\--when she won’t let your daughter see you and calls you a has-been.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: The Beetle (Janice Lincoln) walks in, pointing to the bartender as she moves towards a seat at the bar.]

Beetle: Hey, Steven.

Got any Balvenie?

“Steven”: Nope. Sorry, Jan. We’re a little low on the good stuff.

[Panel 2: The bartender is revealed to be Scorcher, who holds up a bottle of Nightmare Fuel and gestures to Scott.]

Scorcher: We’re breaking into the really good stuff now.

We have Ant-Man, of all people, ordering a friggin’ bottle of Nightmare Fuel.

Beetle: Ant-Man?.... #@%$ it, it’s too early for this. You got a bottle of TearJerker in there?

Scorcher: Sure.

[Panel 3: Scott gestures to Scorcher, as he waves it away. Beetle, however, has moved towards Scott, curious.]

Scott: Her drink’s on me, Scorcher.

Scorcher: It’s Ladies’ Night, Lang. Drop it.

Scott: Wow. Supervillains have a code? Wouldn’t have guessed it.

Beetle: So…

[Panel 4: Beetle sits next to Scott, who looks over to her with a depressed expression on his face.]

Beetle: ...Ant-Guy.

Scott: Because that’s not demeaning at all.

Beetle: Is it true that you’ve been trying out being Giant-Man, too?

[Panel 5: Scott takes a shot of his drink, and looks to an off-panel Beetle with a drunken look on his face.]

Scott [Capt]: I dunno if it’s the alcohol talking or if it’s… God, I dunno, genuine chemistry?...

But I take the bait.

Scott: It’s more an… experiment in progress.

[Panel 6: Beetle takes off her mask; a young, sexy half-dominican woman, whose other side should be more than well-known to readers of Spencer’s characters.]

Beetle: So…

[Panel 7: Beetle turns to Scott, making a smirk as she gives him a sultry look; she’s done the “buy me a drink” so many times it’s become second nature to her.]

Beetle: ...any side effects you wanna let me in on?

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Panel of Scott, sitting shirtless in his bed, with a frazzled hairstyle and a face indicative of a hangover.]

Scott [Capt]: I think I had too much to drink. Because I fell for that too.

[Panel 2: Beetle is sitting on the opposite side of his bed, strapping her bra back on and shaking her hair out of her face.]

Janice: Well… I’d say your experiments were successful.

So, I’m gonna go…

[Panel 3: Janice tosses a business card to Scott, who catches it.]

Janice: ...but I had a fun time.

Call me if you’re ever up for it again.

Scott: You don’t wanna stay for a bit?

Janice: Yeah, you’re a divorced guy in his late 30s. I’m gonna pass.

[Panel 4: Janice has buttoned up the top of her blouse, looking behind her without turning her head.]

Janice: Besides, I’m pursuing other commitment avenues right now.

Scott: Such as?...

Janice: You know that jailbait sidekick that Spider-Man always has running around with him?...

Yeah, I’ve been looking into her…

Scott: You have issues. You know that, right?

[Panel 5: Janice hangs her blazer on her shoulder, turning to look back at Scott.]

Janice: I know.

But that’s part of the allure.

See ya, Lang.

[Panel 6: Scott lies back down, sighing as he puts his head back into the pillow. Silent panel.]

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Jessica Drew walks in, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, looking back at Scott’s midnight pick-up.]

Jessica: Hey, Scott, I… was that Beetle?

Scott: ...Yeah. Probably gonna end up being a one-time thing.

Jessica: I figured.

[Panel 2: Jessica holds up Scott’s wallet in her left hand, leaning on the door frame on her right side as she raises an eyebrow.]

Jessica: And that’s why I found your wallet in her back pocket.

[Panel 3: With Janice’s business card in one hand, Scott catches the wallet Jess has thrown him with the other.]

Scott: Figures.

[Panel 4: Pulling on a shirt, Scott crawls out of bed as Jess talks to him.]

Jessica: So this is what you’ve come to.

Scott: What’s that supposed to mean?

Jessica: Drinking and sleeping with supervillains.

That doesn’t sound a little out of character for you?

[Panel 5: Scott stands up, putting on his Ant-Man helmet as he talks to an off-panel Jess.]

Scott: It is.

But to be honest?

I really don’t care.

[Panel 6: Jess raises an eyebrow; she’s not buying it.]

Jess: Now I know something’s wrong.

Scott Lang not caring is a major red flag.

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Scott, having put on his helmet, lets his costume form over his body as Jessica walks in.]

Scott: Normally, it would be.

But after… feh. Whatever.

[Panel 2: Scott walks up to Jess, looking past her as he chooses to blow her off.]

Scott: It’s who I am now.

[Panel 3: Bust shot of Jess, who isn’t buying a single word of it.]

Jessica: Uh-huh.

[Panel 4: Scott turns to see Jessica pulling on her classic Spider-Woman costume, through a combination of fluid nanites and actual clothing.]

Jess: Let’s go for a walk.

Scott: Dressed like that?

[Panel 5: Full shot of Jessica, wearing her classic suit in all it’s skin-tight, crevice-revealing glory.]

Jessica: Well, yeah. Tacticool isn’t really my thing right now.

Plus, I hear it’s a helluva way to pick up donors.

[Panel 6: Scott’s mask has been taken off, revealing him rolling his eyes. No dialogue.]

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Scott and Jessica are fighting a group of thugs in an alleyway; Jess is firing off venom blasts, while Scott is shrunk down and punching one of the guys down.]

Scott: So, what’s the point of this, again?

Jessica: I figured maybe punching something would get your mind out of your funk.

One sec.

Thug 1: Ooof!

Jessica: Is it working?

Scott: Vaguely.

[Panel 2: Jess karate-kicks another thug, knocking a few teeth out of the man assaulting her.]

Jess: I’ve been doing this for a while now.

Scott: Fighting gangbangers?

Jess: Fighting any crime. It helps me relax.

[Panel 3: Scott crawls out of a guy’s shirt, as he collapses to the ground.]

Scott: Yeah, well, when your ex-wife tells you that you can’t see your kid--

\--tell me how you vent your anger then.

[Panel 4: Jess hangs from the fire escape, headbutting another thug.]

Jess: Honestly? That’s the thing. I don’t think I want to get married when I have my baby. 

Makes the whole parenting a lot less complicated if I’m a single mom.

Nobody to fight over how to raise him, where he goes to school--

[Panel 5: Jess flips back down, landing on her feet as Scott grows back to normal size.]

Jessica: --it’s way more compartmental when you don’t have to fight somebody.

Scott: So you’re saying my marriage was a mistake.

Thanks, I guess.

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Portrait shot of Jess, who turns around and smirks to a off-panel Scott.]

Jess: If I was gonna do that, I’d have to make fun of Spider-Man’s marriage too.

And frankly, I think he’s happier than the two of us will ever be, put together.

[Panel 2: Jess points to Scott’s chest, tapping it.]

Jess: But you have a right to see Cassie. She’s your daughter.

Plus, she’s 19. There’s no legal barriers anymore. Peggy can’t keep you two apart.

[Panel 3: Jess has moved her hand from Scott’s chest to clap him on the shoulder.]

Jess: If you have the power to assert yourself, you should.

Otherwise--

[Panel 4: Scott looks down, embarrassed that it took this long for Jess to get him out of his funk.]

Jess [OP]: --how can you prove your daughter right whenever she says you’re a hero?

Scott: …

Scott [Capt]: Jess is right. If I can’t be the hero my daughter needs--

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: A dark room, in which Taskmaster and Black Ant are sat down on a couch, eating Steak Shack, in front of a laptop on a centerpiece playing some kind of video.]

Scott [Capt]: --how can I be a hero, period?

Taskmaster: Oh, God.

Black Ant: Yeah. That’s just… ugh, it makes me want to kill myself.

[Panel 2: Taskmaster points towards the screen, raising an eye in disgust. Black Ant also gestures to it as well, but has put his straw for his milkshake in his mouth.]

Taskmaster: O’Grady. Be honest with me. This could probably make it into some sort of snuff film.

Am I wrong?

Black Ant: Nah, Tasky. You’re not even close to wrong.

[Panel 3: The content they’re watching is revealed; it’s an episode of Property Brothers, with Jonathan Scott working on the renovation of a home.]

Black Ant: I mean, look at that backsplash. 

That tile layout is absolutely criminal.

[Panel 4: Taskmaster, seething, unsheathes his sword and waves it upwards, with Black Ant pointing back at the screen in equal anger.]

Black Ant: After we finish screwing with Lang? We’re going after this guy.

Taskmaster: You said it. If anybody deserves a bullet in their head--

\--it’s this sonuvabitch.

[Panel 5: A loud buzzing noise snaps Black Ant and Taskmaster back to attention, as Taskmaster picks up the cellphone lying on the table.]

Taskmaster: Whoops. One sec, it’s the phone.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Holding open the flip phone, Taskmaster reads the message from Scott.]

Taskmaster: ...Eric, he’s edging into position.

Black Ant: #@$%, already?

I thought we’d have more time.

[Panel 2: The two get up, brushing crumbs from their uniforms as they make themselves look presentable and not absolutely sad.]

Taskmaster: So did I.

But Lang’s proving a bit less than predictable right now.

Black Ant: Maybe he’s got a Jiminy Cricket. Somebody nudging him in the right direction.

Taskmaster: It’s possible.

[Panel 3: As Taskmaster brushes the last of the crumbs off his cape’s interior, Black Ant points to the corner.]

Black Ant: Anyways, I’m gonna go grab ‘er and we’ll call base for a site-to-site.

Taskmaster: Fine, fine.

Give her some fries and a sip of your shake.

Black Ant: What, why mine?

Taskmaster: Because then we’d have to give her some of mine.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Scott walks out of a slipspace portal, dressed in-costume in the middle of a crowded street in Miami. Civilians move out of the way in shock, with Scott looking towards them in confusion.]

Scott: What? You never seen a superhero before?

Civilian: No. This is Miami.

Scott: ...Oh.

[Panel 2: Scott looks around, with an ecstatic look as he expects to see Cassie.]

Scott: Cassie? It’s your old man!

[Panel 3: Similar panel, but Scott is looking back around, only to see people looking at him like he’s crazy.]

Scott: Cassie?

[Panel 4: Scott shrinks down, as several people watch him. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Coming up to a nearby ant, Scott pets it affectionately, his antennae glowing as he speaks to it.]

Scott: Hey, there… need an ant-themed…

Okay, you’re now Dr. Julian Bantshir! So, doctor Bantshir, any idea where Cassie is?

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Dr. Bantshir chirps, gesturing over towards a back alley several blocks down.]

Ant: Chirrup!

Scott: Good boy!

You mind giving me a lift?

[Panel 2: Scott flies on the back of Doctor Bantshir, towards the alley. Nothing fancy.]

Scott [Capt]: That raises the question…

[Panel 3: A close-up of Scott’s eye, narrowed in suspicion.]

Scott [Capt]: ...of what Cassie is doing in a back alley.

[Panel 4: The ant (miniscule on this scale) flies into the alley, with Scott still on top.]

Scott [Capt]: I’m sincerely hoping--

\--and hope nowadays turns into a “want” more often than not--

\--that it’s just her playing a joke on me.

[Panel 5: Scott grows back to normal size, with a posture of total shock.]

Scott [Capt]: Never mind.

[Page 12]

[Splash page. Black Ant and Taskmaster are standing in the alley, with Black Ant putting his right leg on top of a metal drum in a very Commander Riker-styled posture. Taskmaster’s shield is on his back, but his sword is drawn over the neck of their hostage; an unconscious and completely defenseless Cassie Lang.]

Taskmaster: Hey, Lang.

You’re late. Fifteen minutes, by my watch.

Now I owe O’Grady here a cold twenty.

So, uh…. @%$# you.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Scott’s eyes, from behind the Ant-Man suit, are filled with alarm.]

Scott: Cassie!

What the hell have you--

[Panel 2: Taskmaster wags his finger, pressing the sharp end of his sword against Cassie’s neck. No blood yet, but it’s Taskmaster; it’s probably somewhere on his hostage-holding docket.]

Taskmaster: Ah-ah-ah.

Temper, temper, Lang.

[Panel 3: Scott holds up his hands, surrendering as he backs down.]

Scott: Okay. Okay.

You win, Masters.

[Panel 4: Ant-Man takes off his helmet, as Taskmaster puts up a holographic camouflage array to block off the alley. Black Ant, on the other hand, has taken Taskmaster’s sword; his jeers are emphasized by his posture, leaning forward with his insults.]

Ant-Man: See? Helmet off. Can’t even attack you.

Taskmaster: Right. Sure. Because we totally believe all that mumbo-jumbo crap--

\--about “oxygen molecules being too small.”

Here. We’re all alone now.

Black Ant: Finally. Now I can talk #%@$ about you.

Not that the people out there wouldn’t enjoy it either, but--

\--well, a hostage doesn’t look good with us on social media.

[Panel 5: As Black Ant tosses the sword back to Taskmaster, he looks down on Scott, examining him with an indescribable intensity. (Partially due to his own mask.)]

Black Ant: So this is the idiot who I replaced--

\--but then came back--

\--and replaced me?

Taskmaster: Don’t take it personally, Lang, it’s a professional courtesy.

Titles are important to our lot.

Scott: I’ll try not to.

[Panel 6: Black Ant looks down on Scott (By a few inches, but it’s a difference that O’Grady wants to emphasize) and sneers at him.]

Black Ant: Gotta admit, when I’m up close and personal?

It’s a little disappointing.

He’s a ginger, so, y’know-- not surprising.

Scott: Hrmph.

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Taskmaster sheaths his sword, putting his hand on the back of the chair Cassie is chained up to.]

Taskmaster: Not that it matters, hmm?

I take it back, by the way. It’s totally personal.

[Panel 2: Scott’s teeth are grit, as he begins losing his patience. Close-up of said face.]

Scott: What. Do. You. Want.

[Panel 3: Taskmaster begins digging into his pockets, looking for something in his tactical pouch.]

Taskmaster: Well, usually I’d toy with you by saying I don’t want anything--

\--but, nah, you’re not worth it.

[Panel 4: Taskmaster pulls out a hologram projector, showing a blue rendering of Avengers Airfield, airstrip and all.]

Taskmaster: See, a criminal keeps all their skills in practice, even if they’re on the straight and narrow.

Black Ant: We want you to steal some @#$% for us, Millimeter Peter.

[Panel 5: Scott raises an eyebrow, not willing to play games with his daughter’s captors.]

Scott: You’re gonna have to be more specific.

I’m not letting you point a gun to my little girl’s head over something as vague as @#$%.

[Panel 6: Taskmaster huffs, pressing a button on the projector; the image changes to a vial of the Extremis Virus.]

Taskmaster: Fine.

This is what we want.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Scott points down to the hologram, with Black Ant piping in at the side.]

Scott: You want a vial of Extremis?

Black Ant: The 3.0 version, more specifically, but we’re not gonna get picky.

[Panel 2: Scott puts his helmet over his head, as he begins shouting.]

Scott: Are you insane?! That version of Extremis is highly manipulative on an atomic level--

\--not to mention highly unstable!

[Panel 3: Scott puts on his helmet, the seals clicking it into place.]

Scott: Do you think I’m seriously going to--

[Panel 4: Black Ant extends one of his suit’s booster modules, nudging it against Cassie’s head.]

Black Ant: Yeah. We do.

[Panel 5: Scott clenches his fists, backing down again so as to not see Cassie harmed. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: Black Ant retracts his booster rocket, as he folds his arms smugly.]

Black Ant: Better.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Taskmaster tosses something over to Scott, the motion blur preventing the reader from seeing it.]

Taskmaster: Lang. Catch.

[Panel 2: Scott catches the device, holding it gingerly in the palm of his hand. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Cassie’s phone, along with a plain comms device (Similar to an Avengers earpiece) are lying in Scott’s hand.]

Taskmaster [OP]: A memento of your little girl.

And a way to get a hold of us.

24 hours and we’re in business.

[Panel 4: Taskmaster shrugs, as Black Ant picks up Cassie’s body.]

Taskmaster: Otherwise… eh, I’ll be honest, I’m gonna kill her.

[Panel 5: As Taskmaster slinks into the shadows, Black Ant swings around to point at Scott.]

Black Ant: Hey, uh, just so you know.

That costume?

Mine was better. Just putting that out there.

[Panel 6: Totally put down and torn up, Scott stands in the alley, alone and depressed. Silent panel.]

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Scene change to Scott’s apartment, where Scott is laying down on his bed. The sunset has begun to take effect, as he takes in said sunset.]

Capt: Apartment of Scott Lang and Jessica Drew

19 hours remaining

[Panel 2: Captain Marvel hovers next to the window, pressing one hand to the glass. Scott looks up, jerking his head forward to acknowledge his team leader.]

Scott: Carol!

[Panel 3: Scott opens his window, as Carol climbs on in. She respects her teammate’s living situation, as well as that of her best friend (Jess), and decides not to just blow the window open and fly in.]

Scott: What are--

Carol: Jess called me. Said you just came home and locked her door.

She’d have done something about it, but she’s busy with something else. Wasn’t too talkative about it, but…

[Panel 4: Scott walks away, clearly uncomfortable with her presence. Fortunately, Carol isn’t oblivious to attitudes, and notices his shift into discomfort.]

Carol: Scott?

Are you okay?

Scott: … They have her.

Carol: Who has… her?

[Panel 5: Scott holds his head in his hands, as Carol moves from around the bed to comfort her friend.]

Scott: Taskmaster and Black Ant, they… they have Cassie.

Carol: Oh, Scott…

Scott: And they want me to steal something from you. From the Avengers.

[Panel 6: A shadowed look on Carol’s face; knowing how dangerous any one of the things belonging to the Avengers can be in the wrong hands, this revelation is deeply concerning to her.]

Carol: ...What do they want?

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Scott holds out a hologram, showing the Extremis vial that Taskmaster and Black Ant want him to steal.]

Scott: Extremis. Three-point-oh.

Carol: That version--

Scott: --can be mutated into biogenic weapons, I know.

I told them the exact same thing.

[Panel 2: Scott pulls up the hologram, showing the warehouse at Avengers Airfield.]

Scott: S’far as I know, the only sample is locked up in our vault.

And I know that the Avengers aren’t just going to let me walk in and take it.

[Panel 3: Carol holds the hologram, looking at it softly; she knows how important this is to Scott, but her duty to the Avengers also comes into play, sticking her square in the middle.]

Carol: They won’t.

[Panel 4: Scott picks up his helmet, examining it in concern.]

Scott: You’re one of the most powerful people on Earth right now. You could stop me before I even put on the helmet.

If you’re gonna stop me… I need to know. Now.

[Panel 5: Carol, whose face is shrouded in darkness. Despite being the needed light in the sky for the Avengers, being one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes puts her in a complicated position, especially when the well-being of her teammates’ families come into play.]

Carol: I’m sorry… I can’t help you, Scott.

[Panel 6: Scott sighs, putting his helmet down. Silent panel.]

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Carol gets up, putting the hologram projector down on Scott’s bed.]

Carol: But I won’t stop you, either.

Let me know when you’re going to pull this off, and I’ll sit back.

[Panel 2: Scott sits down, holding the helmet; he’s ashamed of what he’s come to.]

Scott: I...I promised I would never go back to this life.

Carol: Funny how all of that works, isn’t it?

[Panel 3: Shot of Scott, as he looks into his helmet.]

Scott: Hank gave me this helmet. He said to use it responsibly, that I had earned it.

What does this say about me? That I can’t be trusted, and that I shouldn’t ever have anything?

[Panel 4: Carol is next to the window, as she prepares to leave through it. She doesn’t really know what to say, having never really been a family woman.]

Carol: I… I was never close to my dad. I always hated him for passing me up for college.

I hated that I had to turn my back on him to chase my dreams.

And I know that even if I had looked back, he…

[Panel 5: Carol sits on the windowsill, twiddling her thumbs; again, she’s not really good at counseling her friends. (Given that she needed her own PR firm to roll over her mistakes.)]

Carol: And don’t get me started on kids.

Point is, Scott, you love your daughter more than anything.

And even if what you’re doing right now isn’t exactly squeaky-clean--

[Panel 6: Scott, as he continues to stare at the helmet; his face is obscured by shadow, which is where Stegman shines.]

Carol [OP]: --you’re doing it for something--somebody--worth doing bad things for.

And I hope--I know-- you’ll never forget that.

[Panel 7: Carol has floated outside the window, waving to Scott.]

Carol: Scott. Good luck. I mean it.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: Carol floats outside for a bit, waiting for Scott to respond. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: No response, and Carol takes it as a sign that Scott needs to be left alone.]

Carol: Right.

[Panel 3: As Scott looks off to his side, acknowledging Carol’s departure, Carol flies away.]

Scott: Car--

[Panel 4: Scott looks over his shoulder, to see Carol far away, out of earreach; a sonic boom marks her departure from New York.]

Scott [Capt]: Figures when I figure out what I need to say--

\--what I have to say--

\--everybody runs off.

[Panel 5: Scott looks down, putting his helmet aside to examine his pillow.]

Scott [Capt]: I’m not like a lot of Avengers.

I take my time, think things down to the last variable.

I’m no Cap or Iron Man or Thor--

\--men who lead on instinct and are leaders for a reason.

[Panel 6: Scott moves aside the pillow on his bed, revealing the comm earpiece that Taskmaster had given him in the Miami alleyway.]

Scott [Capt]: And that’s why I wait and think…

...before making the hardest call I’ve ever had to make.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Scott puts the earpiece into his ear, the green light blinking to confirm it’s on.]

Scott: Taskmaster? Ant? You guys there?

[Panel 2: Scott puts on his helmet, the antennae clicking on and glowing red.]

Scott: I’m in.

Taskmaster [Comm]: Wonderful!

[Panel 3: Large panel, taking up the rest of the page; Taskmaster and Black Ant are standing in front of a series of screens, a number of Orwellian-styled “Big Brother” screens behind them.]

Taskmaster: Always knew you had a bit of douchebag left in ya!

Black Ant: Now… let’s talk business.

[To be continued.]


	4. Small-Time Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant-Man begins the heist of a lifetime: in Avengers Airfield.

Scott Lang: Ant-Man #4 (of 5)  
“Small-Time Crime”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Ryan Stegman, JP Mayer and Frank Martin

[Page 1]

[Panel 1: Avengers Airfield; no one in sight, with only one light within the building illuminating the windows and cracks under the door of Hanger A. Silent panel.]

Capt: Avengers Airfield.

[Panel 2: Scott grows up from small size, with nothing reacting to his quick and sudden entrance. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Scott’s helmet face pulls back and collapses into his collar, revealing the man beneath said mask. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Scott pinches the bridge of his nose. He knows what he’s about to do, and he’s not a huge fan of it, regardless of his specialty in said act.]

Scott [Capt]: So, yeah. This is me.

And I’ll be honest? **_Not_ **a good look.

[Page 2]

[Panel 1: Ant-Man, sitting in Taskmaster and Black Ant’s hideout, pointing at a hologram, as the two oversee his pointing. (It’s important pointing, don’t forget that.)]

Ant-Man: Striking on a Monday?

No, you idiot, that’s when they’re **_all_ **assembled.

[Panel 2: Taskmaster gestures to the hologram, leering over at Ant-Man at the same time. Black Ant, on the other hand, is sitting down at his laptop, typing into it.]

Taskmaster: Okay, then, smart guy.

When **_do_ **we get in, then?  
…

Oi, O’Grady.

Black Ant: Hmm?

Taskmaster: You feel like contributing to the conversation, here?

[Panel 3: As Black Ant continues typing into his computer, Taskmaster and Scott both roll their eyes in frustration.]

Black Ant: One sec, man. Busy.

Taskmaster: Oh, Lord.

Ant-Man: Is he always like this?

Taskmaster: Omigod, you have **_no idea_**.

[Panel 4: Black Ant turns around, gesturing to his personal computer (which has a picture of a trash can in a status window) as he looks towards Scott and Taskmaster.]

Black Ant: Sorry.

Just wanted to make sure I got all my… **_personal stuff_** off my drives.

Especially before _**Mr. Blue Labour**_ here gets a good look.

[Panel 5: Both Taskmaster and Scott look at Black Ant with looks of disgust, as Black Ant shrugs.]

Black Ant: C’mon! I got a lotta good pics of **_Danvers_**, alright?

Doesn’t mean I want you poking **_through_ **‘em.

[Panel 6: Similar to panel 6, only Scott has turned away to look at the monitor again.]

Black Ant: You were saying?

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: Scott points to a specific date on the calendar, which Taskmaster vehemently and angrily rebukes.]

Scott: This is when we want to sneak in.

Taskmaster: We’ve already scratched that one off.

There’s enough Avengers on-site that night that they’d overtake any one of us.

[Panel 2: Scott points to the date, pulling up the stat files of She-Hulk, Moon Knight, Warhammer, Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Man.]

Scott: Not their biggest guns.

Black Ant: You say that, but then I look at that picture of _**She-Hulk**_.

And then I think you’re _**insane**_.

[Panel 2: Scott holds up two fingers, using his spare hand to press on his middle finger.

Scott: Captain Marvel is taking a sick day.

Doctor Strange is off in the omniverse. Something about fighting Xanadu before he breaches our dimension.

Both of them could atomize you and you’d just… poof.

The way I see it, you should settle for She-Hulk.

[Panel 4: Black Ant settles his head into the chair, resting upon his forearms, as Scott turns back to the hologram.]

Black Ant: Fair enough.

Still, that’s a lot of supers for you to take on by yourself.

Taskmaster: S’right. He was barely able to take them out.

Scott: I chose that night because it’s poker night.

The rest of the team is gonna be too busy screwing **_each other_** to notice _**me**_.

[Panel 5: Black Ant is looking up, as Scott continues to examine the hologram.]

Black Ant: I **_like_ **him.

Scott: S’not mutual.

Black Ant: So, question. How’re you going to get through all the security?

I couldn’t even get through the **_front door_**.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: A close up of Scott’s helmet, as it expands around his head.]

Scott [OP Capt]: Who do you think made the security?

[Panel 2: Scott climbs onto the nearest ant, as it flies towards the warehouse designated “E”, where the Avenger’s vaults are located No dialogue..]

[Panel 3: Moving over to the edge of the door lock, Scott leaps onto the relative canyon, looking towards the main hangar. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Scott sends a burst of communication energy to the Ants, soundwaves visible in the air. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Panel of the pavement of the airfield. A trail of Ants begins moving towards Hangar A, slowly coalescing into a swarm. Silent panel.]

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Scott walks through the lock to a small electrical field, crackling with energy as Sott moves towards it.]

Scott: Hello, old friend.

[Panel 2: Scott cracks his knuckles, cracking his neck as he does so to try and boost his confidence.]

Scott: I know, I know, I made you.

But today I gotta **_break_ **you.

[Panel 3: Scott pops open an access panel, lifting it aside as he looks through the wires and circuit boards.]

Scott: Sorry…

[Panel 4: Scott puts his fist through some of the wires, as the electricity dissipates from the lock.]

Scott: **_Nothing personal_**.

[Panel 5: As the current vanishes, Scott dashes further into the warehouse. Silent panel.]

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Large panel of the Mighty Avengers, inside of Hangar A. Spider-Man, She-Hulk, Warhammer, Moon Knight, Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange are playing poker around a cheap metal table, with Spider-Man tossing down his hand. She-Hulk, on the other hand, rolls her eyes in fake disbelief.]

Spider-Man: I fold.

She-Hulk: Now, **_there’s_** a shocker.

Spider-Man: What, you think I’m here to play for keeps?

Scarlet Witch: I mean, you gamble your **_life_ **all the time.

Surely you can gamble a little _**money**_.

[Panel 2: Peter puts on his mask, picking up a backpack next to the table as he waves.]

Peter: Told ya. Got a wife and kids at home.

I’m not gonna take money outta Mayday’s college fund--

[Panel 3: Peter holds up two fingers in respect, as he prepares to head out.]

Peter: --just so you guys can **_fleece_ **me.

I gotta get up early for work and classes tomorrow.

[Panel 4: Moon Knight leans into Warhammer to whisper a question, who whispers back.]

Moon Knight: Classes?

Warhammer: He teaches **_advanced physics_** at ESU. I sat in on one, really knows his stuff.

I think that Silk kid in the YA program is his _**TA**_.

Moon Knight: That’s… **_complicated_**.

Warhammer: You’re telling--

Peter: _**OI!**_

[Panel 5: Peter is pointing down at the floor, his lenses giving off an angry expression, as Scarlet Witch talks to She-Hulk.]

Peter: Who left _**food lying out**_?

Because that’s how you get _**this**_!

Scarlet Witch: Which is…?

Peter: Ants! Lots of ‘em!

Scarlet Witch: Wow. He **_is_ **a dad.

She-Hulk: Told you.

[Panel 6: Similar to Panel 5, only Peter is looking down at the floor.]

Peter: I’m serious!

Look at this and tell me--

…

She-Hulk: You good?

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: The ants are forming a message, with the words “Cassie hostage. Black Ant & Taskmaster” being the first ones visible. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Shot from the floor; Peter is looking down, his lenses in a confused position.]

Peter: Uh, **_guys_**?...

You might wanna take a look at this.

[Panel 3: The message from panel 1, but with the addition of “Want Extremis. Version 3.0. Forcing me to steal.”]

[Panel 4: Same as panel 2, only with Scarlet Witch and Moon Knight at Peter’s sides.]

Scarlet Witch: What does it mean?

[Panel 5: Same as panel 3, but with another addition. “Don’t just attack BA and TM, play the part. Make me look bad.”]

[Panel 6: She-Hulk and Warhammer have joined up with the same panel as panels 2 and 4, as Peter looks outside in suspicion.]

Peter: It means we’ve got trouble.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Peter turns to the rest of the Mighty Avengers, narrowing his lenses as he presses his finger to his bluetooth.]

Peter: Doc Strange is outside of our dimension, so raising him is a no-go.

And I can’t raise Carol.

[Panel 2: A portrait shot of Peter, who has narrowed his lenses even narrower.]

Peter: You heard Scott.

**_Play the part._** Don’t give Taskmaster and Black Ant a reason to kill Cassie.

[Panel 3-6: A montage of the Avengers gearing up; Moon Knight gathers several weapons, and Lila prominently armors up.]

Peter: Assemble.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Scott rides an ant (The same one that he used to get into the lock) towards one of the vaults in the vault hangar.]

Scott: Okay, so by now we should have…

[Panel 2: Similar to panel 1, though Scott is farther along; two laser turrets have sprung up, defending this very specific vault.]

Scott: There we go.

[Panel 3: As the laser fires, trying to pick out a target, Scott leaps up and over the firing arc of the laser.]

Scott [Capt]: Like I said, I made these defenses myself.

So I know these things inside and out.

[Panel 4: Skidding along the top of the turret, Scott tears off the plating of the turrets, exposing the wiring underneath.]

Scott [Capt]: Here’s to hoping Peter hasn’t upgraded these things in the past week.

[Panel 5: Ripping into the wires, Scott connects a red and blue wire together, with several different systems lighting up around him.]

Scott: Aaaaand…

Bingo!

[Panel 6: Scott adjusts the turret, now under his control, to fire on the other turret; erupting into a ball of flames, the last obstacle to his goal is now gone.]

Scott: That… could’ve been quieter.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Scott grows back to normal size, observing the two flaming turrets as he puts his finger to his chin. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Scott types in a number into the keypad, his fingers putting heavy pressure to emphasize his heightened sense of terror of what Taskmaster and Black Ant will do to Cassie if he doesn’t get the job done. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: The vault door hisses open, cold air streaming out as it swirls around the vial of Extremis.]

[Panel 4: From inside the vault, Scott gingerly picks up the vial, holding it as well as he can in order to keep it from exploding.]

Scott [Capt]: Whatever it takes.

[Panel 5: Scott shrinks back down to his tiny size. Not much else to say.]

Scott: Ant, Task. It’s me.

Meet me on the outskirts of the base.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: Scott flies out of the hangar lock, going towards the base’s entrance. So far, so good? Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: The outskirts of the base. There’s nobody there, at least as far as Scott can see, as he flies outwards. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Scott returns to normal size, as the ant-mount transforms with him; he holds the Extremis vial in his hands, gingerly.]

???: Scott.

[Panel 4: Scott’s helmet retracts, as he looks up in panic.]

???: Put down the Extremis--

Scott: Aw, @#%&.

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Large panel. The Avengers, sans Captain Marvel and Doctor Strange, are descending down upon him, being led by She-Hulk as they come down from the trees.]

She-Hulk: --and we can all walk away from this like adults.

[Panel 2: Scott looks up in panic; he didn’t expect the Avengers to mobilize so quickly, and now he has to deal with a two-way fight.]

???: Well, now, what do we have here?

[Panel 3: Equally large panel to panel 1, with Taskmaster and Black Ant coming out of the thicket, with Taskmaster putting a knife to Cassie’s back as he forces her forwards.]

Taskmaster: Guess these kinds of things draw a crowd.

Black Ant: Tsk, tsk.

Cassie: Dad…

Black Ant: Quiet, only we’re allowed to talk.

[Panel 4: Scott holds out the vial of Extremis, giving Taskmaster and Black Ant an incentive.]

Scott: Here. I… I have what you want.

These guys are just here as insurance. Give me Cassie…

...and you guys can have the Extremis.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Taskmaster presses the tip of the blade into Cassie’s hip, whose face gives a look of terror at the notion.]

Black Ant: I don’t think so.

Two little mercenaries versus six big, bad Avengers?

Not a **_big fan _**of those odds, being honest.

[Panel 2: Portrait shot of Taskmaster, who even behind the mask is putting on a shit-eating grin.]

Taskmaster: Not to mention we hold all the cards, so… sorry, Lang.

Cough up, and your little girl is safe and sound.

[Panel 3: Black Ant unsheathes his own Bowie-knife from a thigh-sheath, waving it dangerously close to Cassie’s face.]

Black Ant: Don’t, and… well, I’ve heard Tasky likes to get **_creative_ **with knives.

Taskmaster: S’true. I’m working on my _**whittling**_.

[Panel 4: Scott turns to the Avengers, who are off-panel behind him.]

Scott: Guys?

[Panel 5: Spider-Man holds up his hands, while the rest of the Avengers don’t really know how else to react but to enable Scott’s next move.]

Scott: …

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: Scott holds up the Extremis vial, between his thumb and index finger.]

Scott: Alright. I’m gonna walk into the middle, and…

Black Ant [OP]: We don’t need a _**play-by-play**_, Lang.

[Panel 2: Scott walks into the middle of the standoff, holding out the vial of Extremis.]

Scott: Just… don’t hurt her.

[Panel 3: Putting down the vial in the middle, Scott backs away, holding his hands up. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Black Ant shrinks down, as Taskmaster continues to hold Cassie at knifepoint. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Similar panel to panel 4, only with the Extremis vial being nudged slightly.]

[Panel 6: The Extremis vial moves wildly, shifting as Black Ant picks it up.]

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Black Ant grows back to normal size, twiddling the Extremis through his fingers.]

Black Ant: Ran a quantum scan.

Taskmaster: It check out?

Black Ant: Bonafide Stark tech. Hundred percent.

[Panel 2: Scott holds out his arms, ready to get his little girl back.]

Scott: Great! So, if you could please give my daughter back?

Then we can all go back to our lives, only one of us has a highly malleable biotech more than the other?

[Panel 3: Taskmaster lets go of Cassie (Who is still tied up, but standing) but plays with his knife and moves his hand to unsheathe his sword.]

Taskmaster: Uh, yeah…

So, neat little tidbit, Lang. You _**never** _trust the word of a hired gun.

[Panel 4: The sword comes out from the sheath, as Taskmaster holds it up to Cassie’s throat, along with pointing the other knife at her hip.]

Taskmaster: Turns out we usually don’t **_keep_ **it.

Cassie: Omigod!

[Panel 5: Portrait of Black Ant as he looks at his Pym Particle gun.]

Black Ant: Turns out the daughter of Ant-Man makes for some damn good leverage.

Scott [OP]: You don’t get to do this!

Black Ant: Ah, yeah. We do.

[Panel 6: A panel of Scott’s eye; it’s blazing in fury.]

Scott: No--

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Scott’s helmet expands around his head, as he fires his Pym Particle pistol in fury. The rest of the Avengers look towards Scott in surprise and/or shock.]

Scott: --you don’t!

Warhammer: @#%&!

Scott!

[Panel 2: Cassie is hit by the beam, vanishing/disintegrating out of Taskmaster’s arms. Both Taskmaster and Black Ant are taken aback by the aggressive move.]

Cassie: DA--

Taskmaster: Son of a--

Black Ant: He’s--

[Panel 3: Throwing his knife to the ground and unsheathing his shield, Taskmaster hides himself underneath it, the surface being dented by a swing by She-Hulk.]

Taskmaster: One sec.

She-Hulk: Got you--_**dammit**_!

[Panel 4: Still in the same pose as he was in panel 3, Taskmaster turns towards Black Ant, who nods.]

Taskmaster: Graahh!

O’Grady! Get down there and **_kill off_** that little twerp, and then we’re killing Lang for _**screwing**_ with us!

Black Ant: But what about--

Taskmaster: I’ll hold off these losers! But Lang made this personal!

So we don’t leave until something I own is covered in his blood!

[Panel 5: Black Ant shrinks down, as Warhammer and Moon Knight swarm Taskmaster around She-Hulk.]

Black Ant: Works for me!

Moon Knight: Lang! It’s your show now!

Take Ant to ground and get your _**kid** _back!

[Panel 6: Scott shrinks down, landing into the grass beneath him.]

Scott: I’m on it!

Cassie!

Scott [Capt]: _Please be okay please be okay please be okay…_

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: Scott sees Cassie running for her life, as Black Ant leaps towards her, using his booster rockets to propel himself forwards.]

Scott: Cassie!

Cassie: Dad!

Why didn’t your suit have rockets?!

Black Ant: Lang!

[Panel 2: Black Ant’s eyes narrow as he closes in on Scott and Cassie.]

Black Ant: I’m gonna kill you, you sonuvabitch!

You made me throw out my entire computer!

[Panel 3: Scott leaps up, cocking back his fist in a very anime-sequel pose.]

Scott: Not my fault your searches are so filthy, O’Grady!

Couldn’t even delete your search history as you went?!

[Panel 4: Scott and Black Ant’s fists collide, a stream of rocket energy and drag from Scott meeting in the middle with a loud and visible impact from the blows.]

Scott: That’s on **_you_ **for playing amateur hour!

Black Ant: _**Amateur hour?!**_

I’ll show you amateur hour, you washed-up, dad-bod _**embarrassment**_ of a cape!

[Panel 5: Cutting into the middle of the fight, Cassie sucker-punches Black Ant, who goes down hard.]

Cassie: Let’s not and say we did, creep!

Black Ant: Grahh!

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Scott comes up to Cassie, who brushes dust off her clothes.]

Scott: Cassie!

Are you--?

Cassie: I’m fine, daddy.

[Panel 2: Cassie’s eyes glow, as she’s surrounded by Pym Particle energy and Kirby Krackle.]

Cassie: Just gotta kick this asshole back to Camp Hammond.

[Panel 3: Cassie grows to a massive size, towering over everything; the Avengers, Taskmaster, it doesn’t matter when she’s the biggest player on the field.]

Cassie: Hey, Black Ant!

Look up and you might see me!

[Panel 4: Eric’s face behind the HUD of the Black Ant suit, as a warning pops up.]

AI: Warning. Enemy Threat Profile Assessment indicates use of Pym Particles.

Use of on-board Pym Particles to regain tactical advantage is recommended.

Eric: What’re you telling me for! Do it!

[Panel 5: Eric grows above Scott, catching up with the Avengers and Taskmaster.]

Black Ant: Pym Particles, do your stuff!

Make my monster grow and all that jazz!

[Page 19]

[Panel 1: Black Ant also grows to Giant-Man size, looming over Cassie proportionately in his own way.]

Black Ant: Oh, I’ve **_so_ **missed this!

[Panel 2: Cassie makes a quick jab, with Black Ant quickly dodging it.]

Black Ant: Guess you just forgot all of your Initiative training, huh?

Here’s a refresher course, then.

[Panel 3: Blank Ant uses his knee to ram into Cassie’s gut, her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and pain.]

Black Ant: Oh, yeah!

[Panel 4: Black Ant decks Cassie, smashing her into the ground.]

Cassie: Grah!

[Panel 5: From beneath Cassie, the shot shows up towards Black Ant, who finger-guns her.]

Black Ant: I asked you once, never got an answer.

So here we go again!

Who’s your daddy **_now_**?!

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Scott looks up, his fist clenched. He’s seen his little girl tank a hit, and he’s pissed. Silent panel.]

[Panel 2: Another panel of his eyes behind his mask, as they narrow in anger. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: The Pym Particle reactor glows in his chest, a blue light overtaking the black on his costume. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: Large panel. Scott begins growing in size, the emotional impact of seeing his little girl get hit overpowering the mental blocks on his inability to grow.]

Scott [Capt]: _**Nobody** _touches Cass.

_**Especially** _not him.

[Page 22]

[Splash page. From the Avengers’ and Taskmaster’s point of view, Scott (Having unlocked the just absolutely decks Black Ant in the head, the lens on Eric’s helmet cracking from the impact.]

Scott: Who’s **_YOURS_**, O’Grady?!

[To be continued]


	5. You're that Ant-Guy, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes the fight to Black Ant's size, and the whole puzzle is put into place.

Scott Lang: Ant-Man #5 (of 5)  
“You’re That Ant-Guy, Right?”

Writer: Neil Bogenrieder  
Assistant Writer: Duke Pome  
Editor: Mohammed Jaafar

Preferred Art Team: Ryan Stegman, JP Meyer and Frank Martin

[Page 1 and 2]

[Double Page spread. With the Giant-Man form mostly under control, Scott is wailing on Black Ant, who has lost his balance and is desperately trying to stay defensively secure. Each punch shakes the ground, rippling shockwaves fill the air, the universe is doing everything it can to compensate for the ongoing fight.]

Scott [Capt]: This is my life.

Bad guy appears, I punch bad guy, everybody goes home.

Simple enough, right?

[Page 3]

[Panel 1: The rest of the Avengers (Spider-Man, Moon Knight, Scarlet Witch, Warhammer and She-Hulk) are stunned by this development; up until now, they weren’t aware that Scott even had the capability to become Giant-Man.]

Scott [OP Capt]: Not really, if I’m being honest.

[Panel 2: A Panel of Taskmaster, who is completely thrown off by this change of pace; he’s more than able to fight somebody of that weight class, but like most people there, he wasn’t aware of Scott’s ability.]

Scott [OP Capt]: Between the constantly-fluid list of people who are okay to punch and who aren’t—

[Panel 3: Scott continues to rail on Black Ant, even as a pang of pain strikes at his chest.]

Scott [Capt]: —the Pym Particles trying to tear my body apart at the molecular level—

—it’s a bit much to micromanage.

[Panel 4: Black Ant rebounds, pulling back his fist to make another go at Scott.]

Scott [Capt]: I know it’s a lot, especially for the average person who isn’t a superhero.

[Panel 5: The fist is stopped by another, bare fist; Cassie’s, as she uses both fists to hold the punch down, much to Black Ant’s surprise.]

Scott: But that’s why I have family. Friends. The best support network I could ask for.

[Page 4]

[Panel 1: Scott and Cassie take turns punching Black Ant, with this particular panel featuring Cassie socking him in the jaw and sending him flying backwards.]

Scott [Capt]: Peggy always told Cassie that she should never play hero.

That it would make her too much like me.

[Panel 2: The two have swapped places, with Scott putting a good fist into Black Ant’s stomach.]

Scott [Capt]: And I guess I’m being biased by saying this--

\--but what’s so wrong with that?

[Panel 3: Both Scott and Cassie reel back their fists, ready for a knockdown blow.]

Scott [Capt]: For a daughter to want to make a difference?

To want to be like their dad?

[Panel 4: Large panel. Scott and Cassie’s fists smash into Black Ant, sending him flying backwards.]

Scott [Capt]: She always says that I’m her hero.

But she’s just as much my hero.

[Panel 5: Black Ant lands on the ground, crushing trees underneath him and kicking up a cloud of dust that knocks the Avengers backwards.]

Scott [Capt]: Funny how it works that way.

[Panel 6: A neck-to-head shot of Taskmaster, as he realizes how quickly everything has fallen apart.]

Taskmaster: @#%&!

[Page 5]

[Panel 1: Large panel. Taskmaster runs up to Black Ant, whose suit automatically reverts him back to normal size.]

Taskmaster: O’Grady! Get up, you @%#$!

[Panel 2: Holding up the Extremis sample, Taskmaster helps up Black Ant as he taps his comm-link in his ear.]

Taskmaster: I gotcha.

Black Ant: Nah, Greiger… Beavers and walnuts…

Taskmaster: This is TM01 to Control!

Orbital bounce by two!

[Panel 3: With a faint orange glow, Taskmaster and Black Ant vanish as a repulsor blast flies through where their body used to be.]

Taskmaster: Ta!

[Panel 4: Warhammer lowers her arms, palms smoking from the intensity of the repulsor blast as Giant-Man and Cassie join the Avengers.]

Warhammer: Dammit!

Spider-Man: What is it about teleporting away at the last second that’s so appealing to villains?

She-Hulk: Must be like ASMR to these guys.

[Panel 5: Scott, still not accustomed to the size and strain of being Giant-Man, stumbles a bit, as Cassie watches him in shock; she’s not used to seeing her dad in such a vulnerable position, at least not at this current age.]

Scott: Uh, guys?... I don’t…

Cassie: Dad?

[Panel 6: Scott’s eyes roll back into his head, as he loses control of his bodily functions; the strain of the Giant-Man abilities has now taken their toll on him.]

Scott: I don’t feel so good…

[Page 6]

[Panel 1: Scott’s unconscious body collapses on the ground, creating a large shockwave on the ground as the other Avengers cover their heads and by extension their eyes.]

Cassie: Dad!

Warhammer: Holy--!

[Panel 2: Scott lies on the ground, slowly shrinking as his suit automatically responds to his lack of consciousness. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Now normal-sized, Scott is surrounded by the Avengers, as Cassie rushes over.]

Spider-Man: Scott. You okay, man?

[Panel 4: From Scott’s POV. As Cassie shrinks back down to normal size, Peter holds his head up while the other Avengers move to the side for Cassie.]

She-Hulk: What’s wrong with him?

Spider-Man: The emotional outburst shot past his mental blocks. He wasn’t used to maintaining that form for this long.

Moon Knight: Is he going to be okay?

Spider-Man: I… I dunno. I need to look over his work with Strange to make sure I even understand the impact...

Cassie: Dad!

[Panel 5: Same as panel 4, only as Cassie joins Spider-Man in helping Scott.]

Cassie: Dad! Are you okay?!

[Panel 6: Cut to black.]

Cassie [OP]: Dad?!

[Page 7]

[Panel 1: Scott awakens in an Avengers-grade biobed in the Infirmary hangar, wearing his uniform and his helmet off to the side.]

Scott: Wha…?

[Panel 2: Spider-Man, Yellowjacket, Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel are all at the side, masks off, looking over to a recovering Scott.]

Spider-Man: Scott! You’re awake!

Scott: Hank? What’re you…?

Yellowjacket: Peter brought me in as a specialist on Pym Particles.

[Panel 3: Close shot of Yellowjacket, who looks down at his tablet with a look of disdain on his face.]

Yellowjacket: Doesn’t have anything to do with getting access to Force Works.

Anything at all.

[Panel 4: Scott hands Peter the tablet, looking over at Carol as he moves to leave.]

Yellowjacket: Either way, you should be fine. But I wouldn’t use the Giant-Man form--

\--at least, not very often.

Carol, I’ll see you in Iowa.

[Panel 5: Captain Marvel, as she talks to Yellowjacket.]

Captain Marvel: Let Rhodey know I’ll be coming to talk to O’Grady.

Yellowjacket: I dunno if--

Captain Marvel: I don’t care. We all saw him here, camera footage be damned.

[Panel 6: Carol narrows her eyes, knowing she needs to emphasize her point.]

Captain Marvel: And we will get to the bottom of this. I swear.

[Page 8]

[Panel 1: Yellowjacket’s eyes narrow as he looks on in disapproval.]

Yellowjacket: Right.

[Panel 2: As Yellowjacket walks off, as Peter waves ineffectually and Doctor Strange moves to leave, Carol sits down on the chair next to Scott’s biobed.]

Peter: See ya, Hank.

Yellowjacket: Peter.

Carol: Putting that aside… how’re you feeling, Scott?

Scott: Like I was taken apart and put back together twice.

[Panel 3: Peter and Doc Strange walk away, as Carol looks off to the side and chuckles.]

Carol: Heh.

Yeah, Hank said that’s what’ll happen with Pym Particles.

You’ll get used to it… maybe.

[Panel 4: Scott, bruised and tired, looks up to Carol, needing a leader to guide him in his injured state.]

Scott: Well, uh… dumb question.

What now?

[Panel 5: Carol hands Scott his helmet, as she gets up and out of the chair.]

Carol: Now?

We pay a visit to Force Works, and ask them--

\--why their golden boy just tried to tear up our base.

[Panel 6: Scott puts on his helmet, injured and confused, but still willing.]

Scott [Capt]: I’m hurting all over and I just woke up.

And now I’m being ordered to suit up and interrogate Black Ant.

Just another day at the office.

[Page 9]

[Panel 1: Establishing shot of Force Works’ base; a military complex with several Avengers-grade quinjets parked in the airfield. Hardball, Cloud-9 and Ultragirl are walking across campus, with Trauma, Nuke and Komodo moving into the main building.]

War Machine [OP]: It just… it just doesn’t add up.

[Panel 2: Inside of an interrogation room. Black Ant is sitting in a chair at an interrogation table, with a one-way window in front of him.]

Scott [OP]: Rhodey, c’mon!

We have proof!

[Panel 3: War Machine, Yellowjacket, Ant-Man and Captain Marvel are standing on the other side of the one-way, arguing with each other.]

War Machine: A bunch of half-corrupted security footage doesn’t count, Scott.

Captain Marvel: You don’t trust your own niece’s security tapes?

War Machine: I trust my own objectivity, Carol.

Not to mention my own security footage. And Yellowjacket’s testimony.

[Panel 4: A bust shot of Carol, who raises an eyebrow at both Hank and Rhodey’s retorts.]

Carol: Wait. What?

[Panel 5: Yellowjacket puts his hand up to his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.]

Yellowjacket: He’s… not wrong.

I’ve been working with Black Ant the past two weeks.

[Panel 6: Yellowjacket points out towards Black Ant, who is twiddling his thumbs on the interrogation table.]

Yellowjacket: I… yeah.

Eric and I have spent the last two weeks together so I can teach him.

Scott: Teach him?

Yellowjacket: To use his Pym Particles effectively.

[Page 10]

[Panel 1: Scott crosses his arms, a little disappointed that Eric is getting this level of disappointment.]

Scott: You never gave me a two week training course.

Yellowjacket: I always assumed you had the hang of it.

Eric is… well, a little green. Compared to you and me, he’s scratching the surface.

[Panel 2: Yellowjacket’s face, as he looks off to the side at the mirror.]

Yellowjacket: Besides, he’s enlisted personnel in the US Army.

And as a consultant-officer, it’s… he’s a good guy deep down, Scott.

It’s my job. My duty.

[Panel 3: Scott and Carol both glare at Yellowjacket, who looks away to try and avoid the situation in front of him.]

Captain Marvel: Maybe you should reconsider that position, Hank.

Yellowjacket: ….

Captain Marvel: Hmm. Figured.

[Panel 4: Carol turns to War Machine, who remains staunch and firm on his stance on the matter.]

Carol: I don’t suppose you’re gonna be much more help?

War Machine: Not until I have proof that doesn’t contradict what I have.

Carol: ...Fine.

[Panel 5: Carol walks out, brushing past a surprised War Machine as she storms out.]

Carol: I’m spending the night at the Airfield tonight.

War Machine: You’ve been spending more time at the Airfield than--

Carol: I wonder why.

[Panel 6: Scott walks away, waving lightly at War Machine and Yellowjacket as he leaves the room.]

Scott: I--yeah. See you guys, I guess.

Yellowjacket: Scott.

[Page 11]

[Panel 1: War Machine and Yellowjacket awkwardly stand around, as Hank picks up the microphone to talk to Black Ant in the other room.]

War Machine: That… could’ve gone better.

Guess I better start looking for a new place soon.

Yellowjacket: You say that as if it could’ve been worse.

Eric, you’re free to leave.

Black Ant: Copy. See y’all later.

[Panel 2: Yellowjacket gestures towards the exits with his hand, as War Machine nods.]

Yellowjacket: Hey, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna--

War Machine: Get some rest, Hank. We’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

Semper Fi.

[Panel 3: Yellowjacket’s face, making one of discomfort.]

Yellowjacket: I… Semper Fi, Rhodey.

[Panel 4: Yellowjacket’s quarters, as he enters; the entrance is quiet, as he closes the door behind him. Silent panel.]

[Panel 5: Moving over to his bed, Hank looks inside a suitcase that’s been open for some time; he’s just never bothered to remove the contents of it. Silent panel.]

[Panel 6: The contents of the suitcase are revealed; beneath a picture of the founding Avengers, a callback to simpler times where everybody could just be a hero, is Hank’s old Giant-Man costume; pressed by Jarvis and never worn since he became Yellowjacket. Silent panel.]

[Panel 7: A look of regret on Yellowjacket’s face, as he rubs his temples and takes out a pharmacy bottle of medication. Right now, he needs to be alone, as much as he doesn’t want to be. Silent panel.]

[Page 12]

[Panel 1: Carol and Scott leave the main building of the Force Works base, as a Quinjet takes off in the background. Scott, behind his mask is clearly annoyed.]

Scott: Well, that was pointless.

Carol: I wouldn’t put it like that.

[Panel 2: Along with the helmet, Scott’s eyes roll as he sarcastically cracks a remark.]

Scott: Okay, then--

\--we let Black Ant and Taskmaster get away with an Extremis sample--

\--and Force Works isn’t letting us take them away.

So, you’re right, I guess.

[Panel 3: Similar to panel 2.]

Scott: It’s not pointless at all.

It’s a total loss.

[Panel 4: Carol puts her hand on Scott’s shoulder; it’s her job, as team leader, to raise the morale of her beaten-up troops.]

Carol: Hey. Scott. Nobody died, that’s a win.

You’ve learned how to do the whole Giant-Man thing, that’s a win.

And now we know where we stand with Force Works.

That’s a win.

[Panel 5: A shot of Carol, as she smiles to Scott.]

Carol: Peter always tells me about how his training with Silk is going. Always raving about her, but that’s not the point

He told me the first thing he ever taught her.

“Every failure is a lesson. Learn from it, see what you did wrong.”

Scott: And you want me to start thinking that way?

[Panel 6: As the two walk into their own Quinjet, Carol moves towards the ramp as she continues talking to Scott.]

Carol: I’m just offering some new reading material.

Scott: I’ll look into it…. Thanks, by the way.

Carol: For?

[Panel 7: Scott walks into the Quinjet, taking off his helmet as he moves past Carol and smiles.]

Scott: For trusting me when I needed it the most.

[Page 13]

[Panel 1: Scott and Cassie are in an apartment building, as New York traffic speeds by next to them.]

Scott: You sure your mom is cool with you visiting me?

Cassie: Probably not.

[Panel 2: Cassie nudges and winks at Scott, who rolls his eyes in mock concern.]

Cassie: Which is why I didn’t tell her.

Scott: I swear, if I get a call…

Cassie: You won’t. I promise.

[Panel 3: Cassie and Scott enter the building, moving towards the elevator located squarely in the middle of the lobby.]

Cassie: So… why did you call me?

Scott: Well, I was gonna meet you in Miami. Didn’t realize you’d slipspace right in Jess’ living room.

Right as she was telling me she’s expecting, too.

[Panel 4: The two get in the elevator, continuing to talk to each other.]

Cassie: Really? Good for her. Teach her well?

Scott: Mm-hmm.

Cassie: You’re deflecting, by the way.

Why am I here?

[Panel 5: Scott presses a button on the elevator, as the door closes in front of him.]

Scott: Oh God, your mom is gonna kill me…

So, I know you’ve been doing your own thing for a while.

Cassie: Relief work in Symkaria, yeah.

Scott: And it’s good work, kiddo.

[Panel 6: The elevator goes up, with the lights flashing outside to indicate movement.]

Scott: But Carol wants the Avengers as a united front.

Cassie: I wasn’t an Avenger. Not a real one, anyways.

Scott: Yeah, about that. I may have talked to Carol--

[Page 14]

[Panel 1: The doors open, with Cassie letting off a face of surprise, as Scott puts his arm around her shoulder.]

Cassie: Oh, my God.

Scott: --and I may have convinced her to grandfather you in.

[Panel 2: Large panel. On a mannequin, in the center of the room, is a costume that combines the best parts from her Stature costume, and built in are bits and pieces (including the helmets and wings) of the Stinger costume from the MC2 costumes.]

Scott: The latest in Horizon flight wetware and combat wear.

Figured that you’d want an upgrade from spandex and no wings.

Dunno about the name Stature applying anymore…

[Panel 3: Cassie moves to examine the costume, pinching a corner of the sleeve, as Scott comes up alongside her.]

Scott: … but I always figured you could do the Ant/Giant-Man thing.

Cassie: This is a helluva step up…

It’s a perfect fit.

[Panel 4: Scott gestures to the costume, closing his eyes as he does so.]

Scott: You wanna try it on? Be my guest.

[Page 15]

[Panel 1: Cassie, dressed in the costume, examines her arms in glee with the helmet in her hands.]

Cassie: This is… wow.

This thing comes with Wasp stingers?

Scott: It should, or we can add them if you want.

[Panel 2: Scott moves further into the room, towards the back, as Cassie puts on her helmet.]

Cassie: Trippy.

Scott: You’ll get used to the HUD.

Now c’mon. I want to show you something else.

[Panel 3: Cassie, having secured her helmet on her head, follows Scott into the next room over.]

Cassie: More new things? Jeez, dad, I’m feeling a little spoiled here.

Scott: Well… more like something old.

[Panel 4: Cassie’s eyes light up behind her helmet, as she sees what Scott has brought out for her.]

Scott [OP]: Something old made new.

[Page 16]

[Panel 1: Large panel, taking up a good three-quarters of the page. Assembled to be shown off to Cassie are the Young Avengers: Gravity, Hellion, Silk, Ms. Marvel, Hummingbird, Nova and Rescue; the location is revealed as Avengers Flat, given the team assembled and the technology in the background.]

Scott [OP]: I know they’re not your Young Avengers…

… but they’re more than likely gonna be the next best thing.

No offense.

Gravity: None taken.

[Panel 2: Takes up the rest of the page. Scott hands Cassie a thin slip of glass-like material, with a holographic interface in it. A new Avengers ID card, tailor made just for her.]

Scott: So. That being said…

[Page 17]

[Panel 1: A close-up of the Avengers ID card, as Cassie takes it and holds it along with Scott.]

Scott: ...Do you want to be part of this?

[Panel 2: Cassie looks down at the card, unsure about whether or not to take the card. Silent panel.]

[Panel 3: Cassie grips the card; she’s going to take a leap of faith and a risk, and if it means she’s getting to fight alongside her dad? Even better.]

Cassie: Sure. Let’s do this.

[Panel 4: Silk runs over with Hummingbird and Ms. Marvel, eager to have another girl on the team, as Scott moves off to the side to give his daughter some breathing room.]

Silk: New member, yussss!

Ms Marvel: I’m such a huge fan of your Stature days!

Can you sign my autograph book?

[Panel 5: Silk, with her arm on Cassie, welcomes her warmly, as Scott watches from a distance.]

Silk: So, quick side note, honey.

The boys on this team? Completely useless. Girls run the world here.

Cassie: Thanks, I guess?...

Hummingbird: We’ll all be best friends, don’t worry!

Scott [Capt]: I worry about her.

But that’s my job. At least, the one I’ve given myself.

[Page 18]

[Panel 1: Scott’s own ID Card beeps with an emergency alert, as he pulls it out.]

[Panel 2: Scott taps the feed into his helmet, as a hologram of Captain Marvel’s vitals and audio feed are displayed on the card.]

Scott: Ant-Man here.

… Uh-huh.

...Uh-huh.. Yeah, I’ll mobilize the kids.

Scott out.

[Panel 3: Scott gestures to the Young Avengers, turning around to point outside.]

Scott: Alright, kids, time for a baptism by fire!

We’ve got the Hand mobilizing in Madripoor!

Carol’s sent the call out, and we’re bringing as many people as we can to take ‘em out!

[Panel 4: The Young Avengers, their newest member among them, waiting for Scott’s lead; after all this time, they’re giving him the respect he more than deserves by now.]

Scott [OP]: ...You guys deaf?

That means everybody.

Stinger/Stature: Well… we’re waiting for you to give the word.

[Panel 5: Scott makes the face of a man who has finally received his dues; he’s happy to get respect finally, especially as a full-time hero in the role he finally belongs in.]

Scott: ...Avengers assemble.

[Page 19]

[Splash page. Scott is with the Mighty Avengers, with the Young Avengers, Fantastic Four/Five, and New Warriors, off to tackle their next threats; the future is now, and nothing can stand in their way… for now, at least.]

Scott [Capt]: There’s a lot of people who I guess I’m supposed to thank. Cassie, Carol, Peter, Jessica, hell, even Black Ant.

But I think the only thing I could say to all the people I owe a thank you to. All at once, at least.

Thanks.

Thanks for showing me everything is okay.

[Page 20]

[Panel 1: A black room, with Black Ant and Taskmaster standing in the middle of a spotlight that’s the only source of light in a void of pitch black.]

Taskmaster: Here it is.

Real as day, right-as-rain sample of Extremis.

Black Ant: Even got ya the 3.0 version, per our contract.

???: I knew you could pull it off. Congratulations.

You’ve more than earned your fee.

[Panel 2: Taskmaster and Black Ant continue to hold onto the vial, knowing that they have leverage right now.]

Black Ant: About that. We think we’ve earned a bit of a bonus on our commission.

???: Do tell.

Taskmaster: Fighting the Avengers wasn’t on our contract. So…

[Panel 3: A pair of credit cubes rise out of the floor, along with a slot to put the Extremis vial into.]

???: You do know I could kill you and just take the Extremis for myself.

Taskmaster: Yeah, well, the next time you hire a gun--

\--they’ll see us as a cautionary tale.

???: Fair enough.

The vial, if you please?

[Panel 4: Taskmaster puts the vial down, as Black Ant reaches for both of the credit cubes.]

???: As you can see, I’m a man of my word.

These credit cubes can be exchanged for enough untraceable money for you two to retire.

Black Ant: I like the sound of that.

Taskmaster: Mmm-hmm.

[Panel 5: Black Ant gestures off to the side, a duplicate of himself unwaveringly standing in the corner.]

Black Ant: Thanks for the LMD, by the way.

S’a lot easier to make people think I’m in two places at once when I really am.

[Page 21]

[Panel 1: Tossing one of the cubes to Taskmaster, Black Ant walks away and into the void.]

Black Ant: Right, well, it was nice doing business with ya.

Taskmaster: Same. Now, if you’ll excuse us…

[Panel 2: The two begin walking away together, as they vanish into the shadows.]

Taskmaster: ...we’ve been looking forward to going and doing our own thing.

Black Ant: We’re killing Jonathan Scott and making it as messy as possible.

Taskmaster: Amen. It’ll show him for making a disgusting backsplash.

[Panel 3: The duo walk out, vanishing into the void, not really caring what happens after they get paid. Silent panel.]

[Panel 4: A long, rubbery arm covered in a black suit snaps out and brushes against the vial, feeling it to examine it.]

???: The ability to purge that which is inferior and replace it with something better…

There has to be a parallel to draw. I’m sure I’ll figure it out eventually.

And if anything can reactivate the World Forge….

[Panel 5: The hand picks up the vial, gingerly, to avoid accidentally damaging the contents, as a portal flares up in the background.]

???: ...it’s this.

Thank you, Tony Stark, for gifting me what I need. I promise I’ll take care of it.

[Page 22]

[Splash page. It’s once again the Maker, though this time he’s still on the World Forge from Fantastic Five. His arms have retracted back to him, as he caresses the vial of Extremis intimately.]

Maker: After all, what kind of man would you be…

… if you didn’t destroy everything you worked so hard to build?

[The End?]


End file.
